


O' This Tangled Web We Weave

by diaphanous_penumbra



Series: O' This Tangled Web We Weave [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Breeding, Creampie, Cum Play, Drama, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealous sex, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Manipulation, One-Sided Soulmates, Polyamory Negotiations, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Pregnancy, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Threesome - F/M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaphanous_penumbra/pseuds/diaphanous_penumbra
Summary: Kirika never asked for a soulmate. All she wanted was to live her life in quiet mundanity.Yet it seemed that Fate had other plans, and what more of a cruel joke could Fate have given her with not just one, but two very dangerous men as soulmates?Will Kirika be able to escape the two men who use her as a pawn for their manipulative games? Or can she learn to live along side them?
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Character(s), Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Original Character(s), Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Original Character(s)/Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)
Series: O' This Tangled Web We Weave [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169627
Comments: 13
Kudos: 28





	1. Prelude (EDITED)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to both new and not-so-new readers. Thank you for taking the time to read O' This Tangled Web We Weave. Its been an idea that I've been playing around in my head for awhile but I finally wanted to write it down. 
> 
> A disclaimer: This story will be containing quite a few dark themes and unhealthy relationship dynamics, so please proceed with caution before reading. I do not condone any of the unhealthy behavior that is conveyed in this story, and if you find yourself in a relationship like the ones depicted in here please seek out the help you need. This is purely fiction, and none of the actions committed here should ever be imitated in real life. 
> 
> Also, I've only watched the 2011 version of the Hunter x Hunter anime, and haven't had the time nor opportunity to read the manga so please bare with me if I seem to be missing some important details. For the most part, the beginning third of this story will take place pre-YorkNew, and then after it will follow some of the canon story though the last third will probably divert from canon. 
> 
> Now that I've gotten the warnings and disclaimers out of the way, please enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirika attempts to break up with Chrollo, but that does not go over well with him.
> 
> (Edited 3/11/2021)

_Kirika remembered the rain._

_The clouds were the same color as his eyes - dark and brooding._ _The man that she knew as gentle and kind now was devoid of such traits. His expression was blank, his grip only tightening around her wrist. That was the first moment she truly felt afraid of him._

_Maybe once in her life, she could have fought off his grip. But Kirika was not in the shape she had once been._

_By now, the rain had soaked them through - the umbrella they had shared had been swept away long ago by the stormy gales. Heavy, thundering showers scared away most of the people away from the street. Kirika felt utterly scared and alone. Then again, even if there were people around she doubted that anyone could have helped her out of this situation._

_"Why are you doing this Chrollo?" Kirika said, her voice soft and pleading. "Why are you hurting me like this?" She winced as his hold on her grew tighter. She was afraid that he would snap her wrist. But even if her bones didn't break, she knew that there would be bruises left on her skin. Her eyes searched for anything in his, but she found nothing._

_He took a step forward. "Why am I hurting you?" Chrollo repeated back, his calm voice sending a chill down Kirika's spine. "Kirika... why are you hurting me?"_

_"Its because I don't want to be with you anymore!" she shouted, though the deafening rain nearly drowned her voice out. "I don't know in the world has gotten into you lately Chrollo, but I've had enough." She tried to regain her composure, even though deep down she was terrified of this man she once loved. "You act like you're so deeply in love with me, then just disappear for months at a time! Then you act like I'm committing a crime against humanity when I try and be with my friends... I don't understand you Chrollo, and quite frankly I don't think I ever want to!"_

_"Kiri..." Now his voice was small and soft. It sounded weak as he tried to appeal to her emotions. But she wasn't going to hear it._

_"Now you're just asking me to drop everything I've worked for - my job, my social life, everything! We've barely been dating for a year - no only for a few months if you count for the amount of time you've been gone - and you act like you own-!"_ _The words slipped out of her as Chrollo yanked her forward, her face making impact with the damp fabric of his suit. His free arm wrapped around her waist. From an outsider's perspective, it would have appeared to be a loving embrace. Yet to Kirika, it felt like a vice grip._

_She struggled to escape him, but he did not let go. Kirika froze as she felt his cold lips press against her forehead. He hushed her, murmuring, "I made you feel abandoned, didn't I...? I apologize if I made you feel_ _insignificant, but I assure you that when I left that I always thought about you..."_ _His tone sounded sincere, and maybe once she would have fell into that sense of comfort. But the timbre of his voice did not match the frightening hold he had on her. "_ _Do you remember that conversation we once shared? About how soul mates are a ridiculous concept?"_

_Kirika looked at him in confusion, feeling uneasy about where this conversation was going. "Yes...? I remember. We both concluded that it was a silly concept because people should be able to choose their own path of fate, like who we choose to spend our lives with... Its a trivial idea to try look for someone who is your 'other half' for your whole life when you yourself can make your own life complete..."_

_Chrollo chuckled, though it was empty of humor. "That was what I believed at first... before I met you."_

_She grimaced. Out of all times he chose to be a sappy romantic, now was the time? Did he think words of sweet flattery was going to woo her back into his arms? What awful timing._

_"As long as I could remember, I always wondered what my sense of 'self' was," Chrollo murmured. "I tried every way I could to find a way to define who I was... what my purpose was in this vast world. That was until I encountered you, my dear Kirika."_

_At first, she didn't understand what she trying to get at. Then the realization hit her like a truck. A rush of emotions filled her as the dread began to boil up. "Wait, Chrollo. Are you trying to imply-"_

_"At first I didn't understand my feelings towards you, but the longer I've been around you I've realized that you are my purpose," Chrollo said. "That you were truly the other half of my soul that I needed."_

_"But you told me that you already knew the name of your soulmate," Kirika stated. "That despite that, you wouldn't let it determine where you decided to take your life."_

_A small smile danced on Chrollo's handsome features. "Well, I wasn't technically lying," He mused. "That was before I realized how much I needed you... I really did intend to just be a friend... a passing acquaintance. But the further you came into my life, the more I realized there was no point in fighting what destiny had in store for us. Your beautiful smile, your sensitivity towards others, the way you always seemed to know what I was feeling. As soon as I found myself so irrevocably entranced with you, I realized that I had to have you in my arms. Perhaps it is fate just pulling us together, but truly I don't seem to mind at all."_

_The arm around Kirika's waist released her, only for the hand to clasp her chin to make her look up at him. She attempted to search for any sort of deception, that maybe this was just some sort of sick twisted prank. Yet his eyes spoke the truth. Dark adoration filled those silver pupils and like the grip he had on her arm, he had no intention of letting go._

_Terror consumed her as she realized this. She could only tremble as she felt him slowly push down her sleeve, revealing the thin sheath she wore around her wrist._ _Kirika wanted to tell him to stop as his fingers skillfully unlace the bonds. Inside her head she was screaming to just move, do something! But all she could do was shut her eyes tightly, knowing that as soon as she saw the name on her wrist, there would be no use in trying to resist the spiritual pull that would occur. _

_Some tiny naïve part inside herself hoped that he was wrong. That maybe he just got her mixed up with someone of a similar name._

_She heard the sheath fall onto the ground. The sound of the rain competed with the thumping of her anxious heart. Then slowly, she felt the blood rush back into her arm. That was when Kirika realized that Chrollo's grip had softened._

_Opportunity_ _._

_Without the slightest bit of hesitation Kirika snatched back her hand. Turning on her heels she ran. She didn't even bother to see if he was following behind, or cared that one of her shoes had fallen off. The objective was to just get out, maybe find some help. To just-_

_It was a futile effort. Those arms reached out and wrapped tightly around her waist. All sense of hopeful escape faded from her as soon as she was pulled into him. Kirika writhed in his arms but to no avail. What little she could do at this point was to just defiantly stare at the ground, refusing to look at the man she scorned._

_She felt him draw closer, like a predator scoping out its prey. Chrollo's warm breath tickled her neck, his lips pressed against her temple. "Look at me Kirika... please..." There was a shuffling noise, and Kirika realized that Chrollo was pulling down his own sleeve, the fine leather sheath that he wore was absent. Again, she tried to look to the side, but Chrollo's hand gripped her chin, forcing her to look at his bare wrist. Her breath hitched, as she took in what she was seeing -_ _her own name._

_It was a pure black ink, but she could sense the aura glowing from it._ _A sense of defeat filled Kirika. Only soulmates could see each other's names on their wrist. She knew there was no wishing that this was a faked tattoo. She slowly lifted up her own wrist, and for the very first time in her life, she saw those fateful letters on her wrist._

_Chrollo Lucilfer._

_Her heart began to involuntarily tighten. Kirika felt her body instinctively melt back into his, even as her mind was refusing his affections. Chrollo pressed a kiss on her cheek, brushing away strands of damp hair. The stern grips were gone, those soft fair hands had become gentle with her once more. His hand guiding her face to look at him. Eventually he got her body to turn around and face him again._

_The dark-haired man let out a chuckle of relief. "It really is you..." he murmured. "It is you, my beloved..." There was joy that brimmed in his eyes._

_Kirika felt her body involuntarily react to him, dipping her head into the crook of his shoulder even though she wanted to place distance between them. Chrollo welcomed the gesture, rubbing the small of her back._

_"It will be us facing the world together... finally complete. You, me..." Chrollo whispered, hands trailing down her torso before stopping at her lower waist. Glancing down, he continued, "...and our future child."_

_Immediately, cold fear rushed back into Kirika. Chrollo could feel the tension in her body, but he could only offer her an amused smile. "You really thought I wouldn't know? The aura inside you is strong, my darling, even at this stage. You can hide nothing from me." Those last words was a promise, thinly covering a threat._

_Before she could object, Chrollo's lips were already upon hers. Kirika was stiff at first, but her body told her to let go. It was time that she stopped resisting, her heart yearning for his. Her lips moving against his in a slow, familiar rhythm._

_She bitterly thought how much of a cliché it was to be kissing in the rain like this._

_When they pulled away from each other, Kirika realized that a car had arrived - the headlights bathing them in their own little spotlight. Chrollo turned to the car and smiled, as if he had been expecting it. Guiding Kirika by the waist to the awaiting vehicle. Though when he glanced over and saw that she was missing a shoe, he stopped. Kirika let out a yelp as she was literally swept off her feet, Chrollo holding her in his arms with ease. She trembled both from the cold of the rain and the shaky anticipation of what was in store for her._

_Chrollo noticed her quivering. He chuckled, pressing a dainty kiss against her forehead._

_"Fret not, my love. We will both be warm soon..."_


	2. Somnia (EDITED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years after the incident, Kirika and Chrollo live a quiet life as a family. Chrollo tries to comfort Kirika after she has one of her reoccurring nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: mentions of gore and blood at the very beginning
> 
> (Edited 3/11/2021)

_There was blood everywhere on the cold tile. It was matted in her hair, and drenched her naked skin. Yet there was no pain even as the blood seeped out from the stumps where her arms and legs should have been attached._

_A presence lurked over her. Their face was blurred by static, voice garbled in distorted. She groaned as they grabbed her by the scalp, yanking her back up._

_"Now now, number eight. Lets do this over **again**." _

* * *

"My love..." 

Kirika sat up suddenly, bewildered. She was no longer in the sterile white room. Instead, she was in a comfy queen-sized bed. Blue velvet blankets swaddled the lower half of her body like a warm ocean. Though she was reminded of where the source of the heat was actually coming from when she felt a pair of arms squeeze around her waist, pulling her back down. Kirika submitted to the embrace though she did not reciprocate the affection behind it. 

"My love," She didn't bother to look over her shoulder. After a few moments of unanswered silence, she felt a pair of soft lips press against her bare shoulder, hands rubbing up and down her arm. "Were you having those strange dreams again?" 

She only muttered an affirmative answer. Kirika didn't feel quite ready to look at him just yet. However, she didn't have much of a choice as she felt herself being slowly spun around. Eventually, she found herself looking into those grey concerned eyes. 

Kirika took in the appearance of Chrollo - the man which she had spent these past four years of her life with. His appearance hadn't really changed that much aside from his body becoming more toned. His dark raven hair was not fashioned in any sort of way, yet calling it a bedhead wasn't exactly an accurate description either - tousled, perhaps. The man's complexion was fair as freshly fallen snow, contrasting sharply with the ink of the cross tattoo on his forehead. In the dim golden light of the bedside lamp, there was an allure to him which was difficult to bring any justice to describe. The evening environment seemed to accent his natural beauty. Any woman who was in Kirika's current position would have swooned right into Chrollo's arms right there. But he had to pull her in to get her to move towards him at all. His hold was secure and gentle, letting his fingers stroke her dark auburn hair.

Chrollo never bothered to ask about what her dreams were about. When they first were seeing each other, he did inquire a few times. But after awhile he understood that she would never divulge that information. So instead he just resorted to comforting her the best he could when she did have them. "Its alright my angel, I'm here.." He murmured, guiding her head onto his chest.

Knowing that she couldn't fight her way out of his clutches, she yielded. Listening to the steady thrum of his heartbeat was the only thing she could muster to do at that moment. His body only slightly shifted as he reached for something on his side of the bed. Unsurprisingly it was a book... rather it was a volume of manga. For all of Chrollo's philosophical introspections and love of classical literature, it might have been surprising to someone to see someone like him reading comics. Kirika knew that he read manga, in fact she knew that he enjoyed it just as much as any other book he indulged himself in. 

* * *

_"You bought manga?" Kirika sifted through the bag of books that Chrollo had gotten (most likely stolen, though at the time that thought wouldn't have occurred to her). Raising her eyebrow when she saw the title **Akira** on the front. _

_Chrollo chuckled, having taken a seat on her couch. He was flipping through the pages, following the energetic action and riveting dialogue. "Do you think its strange that I'm reading comics?"_

_"No," she stated, beginning to flip through the pages of the manga herself. "In fact, I like reading manga. I'm just surprised that you read it. I've only seen you read classical literature or traditional novels."_

_"There are those who assume that manga and other comics are just a lowbrow medium of reading," Chrollo said, shrugging. "But sometimes have better stories to tell than some of the 'revered' classics that so many people like to uphold. I am not one to be perturbed by such trivial gripes that a bunch of old people have set as the standard of reading." There was bit of playful disdain in his voice. It made Kirika chuckle._

_"I've never heard you argue so passionately before," she smirked._

_"But you agree, right?"_

_Kirika nodded. "Of course. A story should not be disregarded just because of the genre or medium it is written in." She glanced at the book in her hand again, then bringing it over with her. Taking a seat next to Chrollo, she opened the book. "By the way, good choice," Kirika said, leaning her head onto his shoulder. He didn't respond, but his arm fell around her, his hand clasping her shoulder in turn. The two reading in satisfied silence._

* * *

Those were simpler, innocent times. When she was naïve of the person that Chrollo was - when she wasn't aware of the slightest clue of the life he truly lived. There was a small part of her that wished they could go back to those days, but that would never be possible.

One of Chrollo's arms remained around her waist, the other holding onto the manga. She glanced at the pages he was reading, then at his face. Kirika observed the faintest changes of expression in his face. The way his brows would just furrow together slightly at a more serious scene, or the when his lips would twitch upward when he found something funny. but she didn't realize how long she had been staring at Chrollo's face until she heard the sound of the book closing and the feeling of his lips against her forehead. He pressed butterfly kisses all over her face. Chrollo leaned in so he could press his lips into hers. Kirika wanted to resist him and his sweet, sweet touches. However, her body reacted instinctively as he slowly opened her mouth.

Chrollo was intoxicating, his presence overwhelming her senses. He made his way on top of her, arms on either side of her head. Her arms reached around his torso, fingers lightly dancing and skimming each dip and ripple of his back muscles. The sensation made him shudder in their kiss, groaning quietly. When they drew away from each other, a shiny web of saliva connected their lips. His expression remained calm, though his fair complexion gave away the rosy flush in his cheeks. 

His hand grasped hers, guiding her arm up to his face. Examining the letters of his name on her flesh, Chrollo pressed his lips against it. Giving her wrist tender moist kisses while not breaking eye contact with her. Those eyes were burning silver, filled with a barely contained lust. Kirika bit her lip, but couldn't bring herself to look away.

Eventually, his lips withdrew from her wrist, returning to her lips. They did not remain there long, slowly trailing down the curve of her neck. Chrollo was not a man who left marks, just gently kissing her neck and slowly moving downward. He tugged at the front of her silky nightgown, Kirika's bare breasts slipping out of the fabric with ease. Shuddering, she threw her head back and let out a shaky gasp as his hands grasped her breasts, rolling them around with skill. His skin was soft, yet slightly calloused which caused a teasing friction against her perked nipples. Chrollo's lips still were doing their magic, kissing and sucking between the dip of her bosom. Her hands found themselves curled into his hair. She wanted to pull him away, yet at the same time the adulation of his ministrations were making her so willing and pliant. "Chrollo...!" Kirika whimpered, feeling herself become so creamy and wet between her legs, arousal and shame battling in her mind as she became so _ready_ for him...

"Mama?"

Immediately she snapped out of her lust fogged state. Luckily, Chrollo was quick to act as well. Sitting up and blocking Kirika out of view for just long enough to get herself fixed up. The flush disappeared as he managed to compose himself, a small smile forming on his face as he turned around. Standing at the doorway was a young boy. He held his yellow blanket tightly. Black hair was a mess, looking like a fluffy baby bird. Amber eyes wide, glancing curiously into the bedroom.

As soon as Kirika saw that adorable little face her heart melted. She hurriedly untangled herself from the bedsheets and grabbed a night robe to throw over her shoulders. Effortlessly she took the boy in her arms and kissed his chubby little cheeks. "Jude~," she said with tender care, stroking his bangs out his face. "Sweetness, what are you doing up so late?" 

"Can't sleep..." the boy pouted, wrapping his arms around Kirika's neck. "Want Mama." 

"Aww, sweetheart..." Kirika cooed. "Mama is right here..." She bounced the child in her arms, all of her attention now on him. 

Chrollo also got up from the bed, adjusting his sweatpants. When he reached them, he gently ruffled Jude's hair and pressed a kiss to the boy's forehead. Next to each other, the resemblance was quite clear between father and son. The only thing Jude inherited from Kirika was her bay-colored eyes, otherwise, he would have been the exact spitting image of his father. 

"How come you never ask for Daddy?" Chrollo said, playing with the boy's hair. Making it even messier than it already was. 

"I like Mama more," the boy said with such child-like honesty, tiny palms curled in Kirika's hair. Chrollo's face comically fell and Kirika had to suppress a laugh at how fast the change was. 

"Come on baby," Kirika said, feeling slightly bad. "Why don't you give Daddy a good night kiss? Hm?" Jude looked up at his mother, and Kirika actually found it amusing how he looked like he was seriously debating the suggestion. Chrollo held out his arms to the boy, giving his own son the biggest puppy eyes he could muster.

Eventually Jude reached out for his father. Chrollo had a small triumphant smile on his face, taking the four-year old in his arms. Jude planted a tiny kiss on Chrollo's cheek, and in turn Chrollo tapped his tiny nose. 

Kirika watched father and son interact. She couldn't deny that despite whatever feelings she had with her soulmate, he was a good father whenever he was present. To be honest, she was sure that Jude was the only thing keeping her from doing anything drastic, though she wondered if having a child keeping them together was a good thing. Regardless, she didn't regret having him. Every moment she had with Jude was treasured. 

Eventually, Chrollo handed Jude back to Kirika. Giving her a kiss on the lips and whispering a good night to Jude. As he headed back to the bed, she saw the look in his eyes. It was filled with unfinished desire and arousal. When she left the bedroom with Jude in tow, she could still feel his hungered gaze.

She knew that once she put their son back to sleep, Chrollo would be waiting. And he would have what he desired once she returned and closed the bedroom door behind her. 


	3. Entrapped (EDITED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family decides to go for a long needed outing, but Kirika suspects that Chrollo is trying to hide something. When she realizes what his intentions are for the future, trying to make an escape from him will prove to be much more difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (edited 3/12/2021)

That morning they were going out for breakfast at one of the small cafes in town. It was a suggestion that Chrollo prompted, noting that the food there would warm them in the cold autumn weather. It would just be a simple outing with the small family - a rarity to be sure. 

Kirika helped Jude get ready, making sure to swaddle him in warm clothes. The boy seemed excited to get out and about, which made her smile. Even when Chrollo was gone, they barely went out in the town, only going out for the occasional errand or two. When she finished wrapping his scarf around his neck, she let him play in his bedroom while she went back to her own to finish getting ready. 

When she walked in, Chrollo was still in the middle of getting dressed, only donning a pair of black jeans and matching socks. He wore his typical green headband that he used to blend in with the normal crowds. When Kirika entered, he held up two different sweaters - one navy blue while the other was fire engine red. "Which one, love?" 

"The dark blue," she replied. He hummed in approval, setting the other sweater down as he slipped on the blue one. The wool fabric fitted Chrollo's frame nicely. 

Kirika went to go look for a coat to wear, fingers skimming through the winter clothes that she had. That was when she popped the question - "When are we leaving?" 

Chrollo joined her at the closet to pick out a coat as well. "Just in a couple of minutes-"

"You know that's not what I meant." 

He paused, then sighed. "Aw, I was going to tell you later tonight," Chrollo answered. "But I'll be moving my work up in the Mimbo Republic. There is a rare artifact exhibition that has caught my interest. As you know, Mimbo is considerably far from here, so it would be best if we all went there together. We will probably be leaving in two weeks, if not earlier." 

_We've barely been here for half a year, yet he already wants us to move..._ Kirika resented the constant moving, especially this instance. She and Jude had just started adjusting their lives here, and it was actually a rather nice area. Kirika was even thinking of enlisting Jude at one of the local schools so he could interact with children of his age. Yet just as they planted themselves here, they were to be uprooted once again. _That's the price to pay when you are the soulmate of the Phantom Troupe Head_ she thought to herself. Though she didn't have time to linger in her thoughts as Chrollo dropped the next bomb. 

"I was thinking of introducing you and Jude to the Troupe."

Kirika felt her insides go cold, giving Chrollo an incredulous look. "Wait a minute-" 

"They already know that I have met my soulmate," Chrollo stated in a matter of fact fashion. Ah. The nice husband façade was gone, now speaking as the leader of the Phantom Troupe. "I would like them to know what you two look like, in the case should something drastic occur. It would be irresponsible for me to not consider that the worst might not happen. I am not ignorant to the amount of enemies that we have made." 

Kirika wasn't sure how to respond. By now, she was well aware of the type of people he worked with. The Troupe itself was a collective of Class-A bounties and she was very much aware of the atrocities that they had committed over the years. Stolen luxury goods were one thing, but they were also linked to the slaughter of the basically now extinct Kurta clan - and god knows what else Kirika wasn't aware of. 

She had only met four of the members - some she had met on the night that Chrollo had taken her away from her life. Out of the four she met, there were only two she was marginally trusting of. Though some of them had met Jude as well, Kirika wasn't keen on the idea of exposing him to the entire criminal organization. A small part of her knew at some point, this was going to happen. But she would have hoped at least it could have been when Jude was a little older. In fact, she would have preferred to meet them without the presence of her son. Yet judging by the tone of Chrollo's voice, this would not be a point of contention she could argue against. 

"Do not concern yourself, Kirika," Chrollo smiled, yet his voice remained the same. Cool yet with composed authority. "As long as you are with me and the Troupe, you two will always be safe." 

_Trapped._ Was Kirika's first thought. Once they knew both of their faces, she knew that there was no chance of them getting away. Not that there was much of a chance in the first place, but the this really back her and Jude back into a corner. If they tried to escape, the Troupe would find them using every resource at their disposal. The hopeful anonymity that they had would be taken away from them. 

Chrollo turned to Kirika, cupping her face in his hands. She looked up at him, and he chuckled - the kindly, loving partner persona had returned. Chrollo pressed their foreheads together, murmuring. "I know this difficult for you to accept, but I just care so dearly for the safety of my family. I can't bear to think of anything happening to you. I hope you understand that." 

She nodded. Kirika could only hope that he didn't sense that faintest trace of treachery in her thoughts. "I... understand." 

"Good." Chrollo released her face, choosing the coat he wanted. Looking over his shoulder, he smiled at Kirika. "We should get going before Jude gets too hungry." 

* * *

When they arrived at the café, Kirika couldn't help but feel disassociated from everything happen. She managed at least to keep up a happy front with Jude, who ate the cute animal pastries with such vigor. She ate her own cream pastry despondently, watching as Chrollo helped clean the crumbs off their son's face, laughing at how silly Jude looked.

It really seemed that the raven-haired man was enjoying himself. Yet Kirika couldn't help but wonder if it was a genuine act of joy, or if he was just playing another role. _Who are you?_ Kirika thought. _Which is the real you? Is it the boss of the Phantom Troupe? Or is it the man I see here being happy with his family?_ _Or is it someone else entirely, a man that I have yet to meet?_

"Mama mama!" the urgency of Jude's voice made Kirika return to the present. Jude was pointing to Chrollo, and Kirika saw that the man had a cream mustache from his drink. Jude burst into a fit of giggles as Chrollo raised an eyebrow. Even Kirika managed a small laugh at the sight, shaking her head. Taking a napkin and wiping it off his upper lip. "You both are so silly," she sighed. 

"Pardon me for having a little fun," Chrollo replied, rolling his eyes playfully. 

They finished their meal shortly after, and when they left the café a crisp gale greeted them at the door. The wind blew around a flurry of colorful leaves, giving the appearance of a colorful storm. Jude looked at them in amazement, following some leaves that flew much lower to the ground. However, he did not stray far, always glancing behind to make sure that his dear parents were following. Chrollo's arm was wrapped around Kirika's waist, walking side by side. With Jude, they maintained the appearance of a picturesque family. A faint smile on his lips the entire time. 

The close proximity made Kirika's feelings even more complex. The news from earlier made her even more reluctant to cuddle with the man holding her, yet her heart called out to his at the same time. Craving his touches and gentle words. An instinctual need to always be at her destined partner's side. A fraction of her just whispering to forget her grievances and to just go along with Chrollo. Because even though his constant attention and love sometimes felt so _suffocating,_ even though it felt that with each passing day he was beginning to isolate her from world more and dragging him down the darkness of the underworld, all her heart and mind could tell her was that it could be a lot worse. At least right now, Chrollo tried to give them some sense of normalcy - that was what she continued to tell herself. 

She looked at Chrollo, and as if he on cue looked at her at the same time. Those eyes of his were so mesmerizing. She found herself giving in to her inner urges, leaning in to press a kiss against his lips. Chrollo reciprocated, breaking the space between them to meet her lips. It was a brief kiss, as he moved away from her lips to shower her in pecks. Her forehead, her cheeks, her temples. At that moment, she was too tired to fight it. It would have been easier to accept that her life would be changing abruptly once again. Just forget that within the next week, she would be meeting some of the most dangerous criminals ever known. Right now, she was just here with her soulmate and their son. She settled her head on his shoulder, and Kirika could feel the hand on her waist squeeze softly. 

Jude eventually made his way back over to them, excitedly smiling as he held two leaves in his hand. Both were a brilliant maple red. "Pretty!" Was all he said, handing one over to Kirika, the other to Chrollo. 

"For us?" Kirika said, smiling as she took one leaf in her hand. "Thank you sweetheart." 

Chrollo smiled at his leaf, observing it. "It is truly stunning the beauty that nature can create..." He murmured. "Yet so fleeting." Tucking the leaf into his breast pocket of his coat. He then offered his arms to Jude. "You ready to go up?" When Jude nodded, Chrollo lifted the child onto his shoulders. Then without warning he began a quick jog forward. Jude just held on tight, his giggles echoing through the street. Kirika followed behind. Watching as the autumn leaves swirled all around them. Like the leaves, this moment would be fleeting. 

It would be the last time they would have a family moment like this together. 


	4. Affinity (EDITED)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I'm not the greatest at writing sex scenes but I really tried to put as much effort into this as much as possible. But it gets kind of moody at the end so its not all sexy fun times.
> 
> (Edited 3/12/2021)

Many documentations stated that intimacy between soulmates - especially those who were Nen sensitive - were very different from those who were not soulmates. Some were procedural and scientific in their descriptions - blatant and pruned of superfluous details. Others were more floral and poetic, narrating how the heart would burn so vehemently, how one could feel their soulmates own feelings of lust and need awash over them, souls impassioned to be united together in a consuming embrace. Those were the descriptions which Kirika preferred. They were not backed by research and evidence, but it was much more relatable and accurate in describing the emotions she felt during those times.

She had no real frame of reference to work from - her first and only had been Chrollo. Even so with her lack of experience, there was no doubt in her mind that these retellings of sexual passion were true. Even in the simplest of touches like brushing hands together had Kirika's mind and heart reeling. An involuntary reaction, but very real. Sure, there were butterflies in her stomach when they first began to date, but those feelings were child's play from the intensity of being knowingly intimate with your soulmate. It was as if all inhibitions were thrown out the window, any logical sense nonexistent. All you cared about in that moment was to take in every touch of your destined partner, to feed off of their energy while they did the same. 

So despite Kirika consciously being reluctant to accept Chrollo and his wrongdoings, her body acted in a contradictory manner. She had found herself stuck between him and the kitchen counter, his arms on either side of her as he leaned in, pressing their lips together. Her eyes flutter shut, a thrumming compelled her to melt into his arms, which he wrapped around her waist.

A kiss was easiest to resist, but as Chrollo's touches became more assertive and meaningful she found herself giving in. He lifted Kirika into his arms with ease, letting her legs hook around his hips as they ascended up the stairs. On the way she felt herself slipping occasionally, and Chrollo gently tugged her back up. But this action would easily give him access beneath her dress, pushing his crotch right under the skirt of her dress and into her panties. At this motion, she would let out a strangled whimper, and she would feel Chrollo's smile in the crook of her neck. _He's doing that on purpose..._ Kirika thought, disgruntled as they finally reached the bedroom. Kirika didn't see how he locked their door, but when she heard the click, she assumed that he must have been using some sort of Nen. 

Gently, Chrollo settled her onto the bed and began to undress. Not making any effort to undress herself, Kirika just observed as her soulmate began to strip down - slipping off the sweater he wore, and quickly followed after was his pants. Her eyes traveled downward, and she felt the heat creep up into her cheeks. Even when in his underwear, she could still see the shape of Chrollo's member carved into the thin fabric. She had seen it so many times already, but it still made her blush to think how something of that size could slide inside her - even with Chrollo's insistence that he was not that large.

Her dark amber eyes shyly glimpsed up at Chrollo, who seemed to be amused by the fact she had been staring at him for so long. "Its your turn," Chrollo murmured coyly. He invaded her space, hand sliding up her black dress and squeezing her thigh. The action made Kirika bite her lip, the sensation of his hand squeezing the softness of her thigh made her core tingle. Chrollo's fingers were so dangerously _close_ to there, but instead of gracing the moistening folds, he grasped the wool fabric and pulled upward. Slipping off the dress from Kirika's body, her tights were next. Chrollo was a gentleman, so he properly slid them off instead of tearing right through them. At that point, Kirika was left in nothing but a black lacy lingerie set. His grey eyes flickered over her form. Her body was also toned, but much softer than his. Eyes tracing how the plumpness of her breasts filled in the bra just nicely, and how the elastic band of the panties framed her hips gracefully. Her stomach was soft from her pregnancy with Jude, but he could see the muscle blanketed by the soft flesh. The burning gaze of his stare made Kirika uncomfortable, the intensity of it made her fold her arms around her chest. Though this action made Chrollo's smile drop just a little. Grasping her wrists, he pulled them apart. Closing in on her he murmured, "You are such a sight to behold my beloved... no one can compare to you. Do not try to hide yourself from me." 

They both went down as Chrollo caught Kirika's lips in his own once again, tongues sliding together in a fervent desperate dance. She could feel the energy around him begin to overflow, even though outwardly he maintained his composure. Kirika let out a startled moan as the curve of his erection pressed into her clothed folds. The corner of Chrollo's mouth twitched upward as he seemed to enjoy her reaction. Slowly jerking his hips up and down, making her tremble and let out more sweet noises. At first it was unsteady, but eventually they both found the rhythm as they began to rut against one another, the fluids from their sexes becoming mixed and soaked together in the cloth of their underwear. At this point Kirika wasn't sure which was more wet - her ravished mouth or her burning core. 

Chrollo's motions mimicked the night before - slowly going down from her neck and down her breasts. Unclasping her bra from the front, he took one of her nipples in her mouth, tongue pirouetting around the hardened, rosy nub. His hand expertly teasing her other breast, squeezing and rolling the soft mound. Kirika threw her head back, just biting her lips to suppress the noises coming out of her mouth. They came out as weak and strangled whimpers, feeling the way his fingers would just squeeze ever so _tightly_ onto her nipples and his tongue just slowly rasping against them. The small of her back began to tingle like crazy as he sucked on her nipple firmly, teeth lightly grazing the stimulated flesh. When pulled off of one, he quickly alternated so his mouth could put its intentions on the other nipple, while his fingers flicked and teased her wet one. 

Those expert lips traveled down to her stomach, pressing a loving kiss right into her navel. His hands grasped at her hips, tenderly pulling her so that her legs hung off the edge of the bed. Chrollo stepped off the bed and got on his knees. Dipping his head between her legs, she could feel those grey eyes observing the wet stain in her panties. Kirika felt her knees shoot upward, feeling a tongue slide a strip up her panties, pressing into the drenched folds beneath. He pressed kisses up her thigh before moving back down to her hips. His teeth hooking onto the band of her panties, removing the last article of clothes she had left. Sliding down the dips of her hip bones Chrollo's hands pressed into her thighs, spreading them open. Kirika whimpered, feeling the cold evening breeze against her warm, dripping clit.

"You're absolutely drenched my love, and we've barely even started..." he murmured, just gazing at her folds in wonder. Then without warning, he dipped his tongue right into her.

"C-Chrollo..!" Kirika yelped, covering her mouth as she felt the small, moist muscle push inside her so suddenly. The man smirked, purposefully let out a satisfied moan to send vibrations through her. Her fingers tangling in the wrinkles of the sheets, trying to steady herself against the movements of his mouth. The way her thighs just so softly squeezed around his head encouraged Chrollo to continue. Relentlessly sucking and abusing her clit like a starved man with his dexterous tongue, swallowing any drop of sweet nectar she had to offer. His hair flutter against her legs, tickling them a bit as he bobbed and shifted his head to make sure that he got every inch of her wetness. As his lapping became more frantic and rapid, it took everything Kirika could to not loudly moan his name, managing to eek out, "W-wait.... oh god.... p-please...!" But this only encouraged him to continue on, and it wasn't long until her hips bucked forward, legs locking around his head as she saw stars. Chrollo took her orgasm in strides, crooning into her as he just licked it all up. 

When she finally came down, Kirika was hyper aware of herself and her surroundings. Her body still trembling and trying to recuperate. Letting out soft panting and sobs from the overwhelming feelings. She felt the dip in the mattress. "Kiri.." Chrollo purred in her ear as he crawled back onto the bed. He still was so infuriatingly even-tempered. However, Kirika realized that he had now done away with his own underwear as she felt his bare erection sliding against her leg. "You were so good. I never get tired of seeing you like this." Brushing away her long hair, he gained easier access to her nape and began to press soft light kisses against it. 

Eventually Chrollo sat up against the headboard, lifting her Kirika in his lap. She blushed as she felt his twitching erection sandwiched between them. Chrollo tilted his head at her. She wasn't sure if that was just him just being cheeky or if it was a challenge. It could have been either or both with this man. Though it was rare that they took this position. Usually Chrollo preferred to have her lying on her back or on her stomach as he took the reigns. But she decided not to question it, not wanting to deal with his coquettish remarks. 

Kirika grimaced as her legs were still trembling from her release from earlier. But she managed to grasp his broad shoulders, and Chrollo's hands in turn anchored onto her waist. Hesitating as she felt the head of his member rub against her still sensitive folds. Biting her lips, she slowly sank downward. She restrained her whimpers and moans as slowly he began to stretch her open. But her eyes remained on his face, gauging for any reaction Chrollo might have had. At first, his reassured smile did not budge, but as she felt him bottom out inside her she saw the subtle changes. The way the corners of his lips would vaguely twitch, his jaw growing taut as he clenched his teeth. The dead giveaway was the bright rosy flush that spread from his cheeks down to his chest. His hands around her waist fidgeted, fingers slowly digging into her. 

"W-watch the nails."

"Oh. Sorry."

When she was full seated on his cock, she waited for a bit. The man was very good at containing his emotions in the most harrowing situations. But she was determined to get some sort of reaction out of him, wanting to see that smugness on his face fall apart. Consciously, she squeezed herself around him which caused him to let out a repressed hiss. Her pace at first was agonizingly slow. Some part of it was to tease Chrollo but the other part of it was that while he wasn't exactly long, he definitely made up for it in girth. Even now, Kirika still sometimes had difficulty taking him, that problem not eased by the long months he would disappear. Eventually she found her pace. Blushing at the lewd noises of moist skin slapping together. Letting out quiet noises of wanton pleasure as his cock stretching her open was giving her more gratification than discomfort. 

She watched as Chrollo's composure was slowly eaten away at every time her dripping wet heat slapped down onto the base of his member. His hands moved away, only for his arms to lock around her waist. Chrollo trying to hide his panting and grunting by burying his face between his soulmate's bouncing breasts. Grey eyes hazed with lust as he made contact with her dark ones. 

Kirika felt the world turn upside down for a moment and the next thing she knew she was on her back, though her shock did not last long as Chrollo thrusted deep into her core. The motion made her back arch, fingers digging into his back as he began to thrust relentlessly. The bed creaking in protest as his hips slammed down. His hands were on either side of her head, fingers shredding into the pillow casings. In that moment - even in her sexual fervor - Kirika was glad that his hands were no longer on her waist. She could hear him muttering, her name rolling off his lips over and over.

The emotions that he was feeling crashing over her in oppressive waves, drowning out any other thoughts she had in that moment. A mixture of lust, longing, and a tiny bit of melancholy. It felt like she was drowning as each wave emotions hit her. When she could muster a thought between each crashing wave, she wondered what feelings she was entrapping him with - only knowing that her feelings were probably just as complicated and overwhelming. But in that moment, all she could do was whimper and moan his name back. With his thrusts becoming fast and sloppy, Kirika knew that they were both close. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, pulling him deep inside her as he finally came, gushes of his essence sliding deep into her - both of them crying out in unison. 

After a few moments, Chrollo shakily laid on top of Kirika, who was processing the feeling of his now flaccid cock sliding the cum around inside her. Her insides felt so full with the stuff. With Chrollo's chest pressed up against her own, she could feel his rapid heartbeat gradually slowing down. While the flush remained on his light complexion, his composure slowly returned. 

"Kirika... " he said, regaining his breath. "Why do you deny me?" 

She looked at him, but only had enough energy to raise an eyebrow. "Didn't we just have sex?" She murmured between labored pants. 

"...you know that is not what I mean..." he murmured. Rolling onto his side, he wrapped his arms around her waist again. Making sure she couldn't move away from him, his cock still buried deep inside her Longingly he looked into her eyes, he continued, "The world has put us together for a reason, so why are you so reluctant to accept me?" 

If she could, Kirika would have yelled. How he literally tore her away from the life she tried to build up for herself, and threw her into a life of constantly having to pack up and run away. How he used his status as his soulmate and as a crime lord to imprison her.

Maybe once in another life, she could have loved him. She did love him before all of this and perhaps there was a small part that still did. But she wasn't sure if she could ever truly find a loving future with this man that wasn't controlled by their souls literally being bound together. Yet she knew none of her arguments would make him change his resolve. So she remained silent, dipping her head into her chest to avoid answering his question. None of her answers would ever satisfy him, and she was painfully aware of that. 

Chrollo let out a sigh. It sounded like he was tired, disappointed perhaps. But he continued to hold onto her tightly. Pressing a kiss against her hair as he murmured, "No matter..."

"Because I will continue to love you until you learn to love me back." 


	5. Flight

The sun began to bleed across the sky, bathing everything in a scarlet light. Shadows become sharper as the day took its slumber and the evening began to wake. 

Kirika watched from the window, the crisp breeze stinging at her cheeks. Watching as the sun began to set beneath mountains, shrouding the town in darkness. It was a bewitchingly beautiful scene, and one that she would be seeing for a final time. 

She closed the blinders, glancing around the room. They weren't taking very much with them per usual - only some necessities and maybe a few personal items. All which could fit into two suitcases for her and Chrollo and a bag for for Jude. The rest of the items would be sold off. 

It would be a long trip to the Mimbo Republic. It would take two hours to get to the airfield by car, and then another eight hours across the ocean by a private airship to get there. Kirika didn't even have any clue where their final destination would be. This would be the first time that Jude and her would be heading to a Troupe destination, so that sprinkled on top with the already present travel anxiety made Kirika antsy. 

As mentioned before, she had only met four members of the Troupe thus far. She remembered their names - Shalnark, Pakunoda, Feitan and Machi. Out of those four, the ones she trusted most were Pakunoda and Machi. Pakunoda and Shalnark were the first two that she had met, but she had warmed up to Pakunoda over the years. While the woman seemed aloof at the beginning, she seemed to genuinely care for the well-being of Kirika and eventually Jude when he was born. At first Kirika had thought the kindness was just because of her being the soulmate of Pakunoda's boss. But Pakunoda on the occasion would visit on her own volition and when the Troupe had their off time. When Jude was born, she would help Kirika out with things such as carrying him to let his mother get some extra rest or changing his diapers. Sometimes when things got stressful, it was Paku who held Kirika's hand over midnight tea and reassure her that everything would be okay. And Kirika really valued those interactions within her very isolated life. 

Machi had been there through the entirety of Kirika's pregnancy with Jude. Machi was not one to indulge in small talk, and was often rather blunt and cold. Yet the pink-haired woman always seemed to be looking out for Kirika's well-being - always noticing any changes before anyone else, things that even Kirika didn't notice. Whenever Kirika had especially horrendous bouts of morning sickness, it was Machi firmly holding her hair away and rubbing her back firmly. She helped deliver Jude, and while it might have been a post-birth haze Kirika could have sworn she saw the softest smile on her face as she held the crying newborn.

That left the other two. Shalnark had been the other half of the original two she had met in the beginning. Outwardly he was friendly, but something told Kirika that this was only a front. While he never seemed to show a malicious side to her, she could never tell what his intentions were. His smile seemed to hide someone who was more emotionally removed. That wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but it still made her a bit uneasy. He seemed to like Jude though, and while he was not as involved as Pakunoda he would entertain child by showing him his videogames or playing with him outdoors. Kirika still felt like she had to keep an eye on the blond from a distance, but he didn't unsettle her as much as the very last person. 

Feitan. Aside from personal introductions, they hadn't exchanged words with each other. Out of the four, she had only seen him about three to four times. Yet those interactions alone were enough to develop a sense of dread whenever she saw him. Something about the way he eyed her from his bandana, and how he always seemed to be annoyed. Both him and Machi were rather cold, but they were different from each other. He never visited, only seeming to appear when they needed transportation to a new location. The hostility of his aura was very apparent, and it always seemed as if Feitan was ready to strike if Kirika so much moved the wrong direction. She never left Jude alone with him, afraid of what he might do to her son if the boy accidentally did something wrong. Chrollo reassured her that Feitan wouldn't leave a scratch on Jude, but Kirika wasn't so sure. 

She knew that there would be two members on their way to pick them up at the house. When Chrollo left for business, it was always like that. As to who it would be though, Kirika could only anxiously guess. Heck, for all she knew she might have not met these two before which made her even more nervous. Would they be welcoming like Pakunoda, or would they be as hostile as Feitan? Those were the only two extremes she could work with thus far. 

Her imagination didn't have to linger on for much longer as she heard the faint sound of a car engine. It was time. Gathering herself and preparing for anything, she headed out of the bedroom. Taking one glance at the interior before shutting the door behind her. Making her way down the stairs where Jude and the luggage were waiting. Jude looked up and held his out his arms to his mother, and Kirika scooped him up, squeezing him close. 

"Are we going again Mama?" 

Kirika nodded. "Yes baby, we are," She could hear him pout slightly, so she reassured him that their new place would be just as fun as this one. 

"Are you two ready?" Kirika glanced over at Chrollo. Instead of wearing his suit, he was wearing his Troupe outfit. His leather collared shirt had white web like patterns spread across it, and his fur trenchcoat made him seem bigger in frame. His hair was slicked back, making his forehead tattoo ever so prominent. With this look, he was really Chrollo Lucilfer - leader of the Phantom Troupe. "Our ride is waiting."

Kirika nodded, setting Jude back down so she could grab his bag as well as her own suitcase. Jude didn't complain, just settling on holding Kirika's free hand. Chrollo grabbed his own suitcase, leading the family out of the house. 

By the time they came out onto the porch, the sun had completely disappeared. The only light illuminating the area were the porch lights. Kirika saw the car, peering out to see who was waiting for them. Immediately relief washed over her as she saw a familiar female figure. "Paku," Kirika said, reassurance evident in her sigh. Going over she hugged Pakunoda tight, the other receiving her with a gentle embrace and smile. "Its so good to see you!" Kirika said as she pulled away. 

"I'm happy to see you as well, Kiri," Paku replied. She then glanced over at Jude, her tenderness seemed to grow even fonder. "Wow, he's gotten so big already..." She crouched over to greet the child, and Jude equally received her with endearment. Jude loved 'Auntie Paku' a lot. Almost as if she was a second mother to him. He hugged her as well, which elicited the woman to to lift up the child with ease. Beginning a short conversation with the child, catching up with him. 

"This is cute n' all, but I think we better get a move on," The gruff, unfamiliar voice caught Kirika off guard. Glancing over to see another figure who had exited the sleek black car. He was tall with combed back blonde hair and a deep tan. He wore a green and white tracksuit, his wardrobe much more casual compared to his fellow Troupe members present. The man's features were drawn into a natural scowl, golden eyes blazing even under the dim porch light. Even under tracksuit, she could tell the man was of strong build - or perhaps that was just the confidence oozing off his posture. 

His gaze fell on Kirika, and she felt uneasy as she felt the stranger's gaze roam at her body. Then he glanced over at Chrollo. "That's a pretty sharp knife that your woman has in her boot Boss. You equip her well huh?" 

Perhaps she shouldn't have been shocked, but regardless Kirika felt some surprise that he knew that she had a concealed weapon on her from just a single glance. It wasn't obviously poking out either, pressed flush against the leather of her knee high boots. 

She could hear the knowing smile in Chrollo's voice. "I wouldn't want my soulmate to have no defense against any surprise attacks on the way over." 

The blond huffed, shrugging his shoulders. "Fair enough," taking one of his hands out of his pockets, he held it out to Kirika. "Phinks Magcub." He said, smirking as he introduced himself. "Its nice to meet the Boss's lovely lady." 

Kirika grasped her hand in his, shaking it. "Kirika Paracless. It's a pleasure to meet you as well." She could tell that he was trying to be gentle with his grip, but it was still rather strong. She knew if this had been under different, less friendly interaction he could have broken all the bones in her hand and arm with a single squeeze at will. _Most likely an Enhancer..._ she thought to herself. 

After the pleasantries, they threw their luggage into the trunk and piled in to the vehicle. Phinks and Chrollo were seated at the front, while Kirika, Pakunoda and Jude took the back seat. The two men in the front immediately discussing business - though it was mostly Phinks doing the talking while Chrollo listened and contribute his responses here and there. Jude sat between Kirika and Pakunoda, currently engaging in the latter in a conversation which Pakunoda entertained. 

Kirika watched as they drove through the quiet little town. It was still early in the evening, so there were people out and about. The streetlights and the store fronts reflected on the car windows, flickering about as if they were dancing across the glass. This town had been quiet, peaceful. Another memory that she would look back on in strained fondness, but just a name that would become forgotten in the growing list of places that she had moved to and through from. 

* * *

Eventually they exited the city, and now were on a long straight road in the middle of nowhere. An hour and a half had past, yet there appeared to be no sign of an airfield in sight. Meanwhile, Jude had nodded off to sleep, the ride having become monotonous for him as well. He had a pastel blue rabbit, which was held tightly close even in his sleep. Kirika watched over her sleeping son, stroking his head tenderly. 

"They grow up so fast, don't they," Pakunoda said, which Kirika nodded her head in agreement. "It seems like just yesterday that he was born, he was so tiny..."

Kirika gazed at Jude, how peaceful and unaware he was. "Yes... it feels like every time I blink, he just grows even more. The next thing I know, he'll be an adult." She was half joking, but Kirika really was surprised how fast time went by with Jude. He was already pretty mature for his age, which made his growing up seem to go by even faster. She wished sometimes that he would slow down a little, or at least time would - wanting to appreciate these younger years with Jude as much as possible. 

Pakunoda took her eyes off of Jude, then glanced at Kirika. When the two made eye contact, the older woman said, "I know you're worried, but I assure you that where we'll be going will be the safe for the both of you. Mimbo is a nice place, and I would be willing to take you around if I have the time."

Kirika took in Pakunoda's words. Was her anxiety about this move that obvious? But then she thought about it a bit more, and a shy smile crossed her face. "Paku, did you go and read my memories again?" 

Pakunoda glanced away, arms folded across her chest as an amused look crossed her face. "...perhaps." There were was some silence, but when the two women looked at each other again, they burst into a small fit of giggles. With Pakunoda, Kirika could always feel relaxed. She felt like the woman was one of the few true friends she had in this situation, always looking out for her and Jude. Perhaps it was because of Pakunoda's unique Nen abilities, but even without the assistance of it the woman seemed to always intuitively know how to comfort Kirika. 

When Kirika glanced out the window again, there were dim lights up ahead. It seemed that they finally had reached their destination. The airship they were to ride came into view. The apprehensiveness returned in Kirika, but she did her best to swallow it down. There was no turning back now. 

The airship seemed to be an isolated corner of the airfield, away from any prying eyes. It was eerily quiet, and the sound of the car doors being opened and closed seemed amplified in the echoing open space. Jude was still asleep, so Kirika lifted the sleeping child in her arms as they made their way towards the airship. Phinks and Pakunoda scoped the inside of the flying vehicle first before letting the rest of them board the ship. They took enough time to settle in, but after that wasted little time to take off into the night sky, onward to the Mimbo Republic. 


	6. Consideration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrollo, Phinks and Pakunoda have a discussion about Kirika and her future with the Phantom Troupe, and the Phantom Troupe leader reminisces about the first time he met his soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I wanted to experiment with, so this will be in Chrollo's p.o.v. Most of the story will be taking place in Kirika's point of view, but will occasionally have intervals of different characters as well.
> 
> CW: possessive behavior and mentions of past abuse

The leader of the Phantom Troupe was standing on deck of the airship. Per usual, he had a book of some kind in his hand. Stormy eyes taking in each word and consuming the information he retrieved from its page. The wind gently blew kisses on the corners of the paper, trying to flip the pages over all at once. Yet Chrollo's grasp was firm as he was unperturbed by the weather's flirtation. The only sound above the soft song of the breeze was the lulling of the ocean below the ship. 

Chrollo's hair was no longer fashioned in its slicked back fashion, falling loosely around his face once more. His shirt was also gone, the only thing dressing his upper torso now was his trench coat. If one were close enough to him, they might have smelled the soap of lilacs and fragrant wood floating off of him. 

"Boss," Chrollo looked to his left to see Pakunoda standing beside him. She had a magenta bathrobe on, looking freshly showered herself with a glass of wine in hand. "I'm surprised you're not wearing a shirt considering how cold it is right now." She stated in her usual nonchalant voice, glancing at his shirtless body. Raising an eyebrow as she continued, "Are you still plenty warm from earlier?" 

Sheepishly the man chuckled, rubbing his free hand behind his head. "Perhaps I am." 

"Luckily, my room was far enough," Pakunoda said, taking a sip of her wine. "Jude was asleep as well."

"I apologize for putting him onto you Pakunoda," Chrollo said, closing his book. "Its just I wanted to have some alone time with Kirika before the heist begins. Once that starts I won't have much time to spend with her." 

"It's fine. He's so well-behaved, so it was easy enough to get him to bed." Pakunoda glanced over at Chrollo, smirking. "You should have seen the look on Phinks's face. The poor fellow looked traumatized when he walked into the kitchen earlier," Pakunoda said, tickled by the memory. "I have no idea what he was thinking, taking the room right next to you two." 

Chrollo smiled. There was some part of him that should have been ashamed for having sex with Kirika with two of his co-workers present, but he really didn't feel much guilt at all. Kirika was his and his alone, and Chrollo would make that fact known. Even if the method of letting that be known was being deep inside his lover as he filled her over and over, making her moan and cry his name.

In a way, it was to get back at Phinks for the way he eyed Kirika up earlier that evening. Sure, perhaps it was Phinks just doing a normal check to see if the woman was concealing anything. But a sliver of jealousy flared inside Chrollo as he watched the blond slowly examined her, seeing how those golden eyes just lingered a bit too long on her hips and breasts. He knew that while Phinks was an abrasive fellow, he was smart enough to not make a move on his boss's significant other. Yet even a roaming glance was enough to awaken a possessive side that Chrollo never realized he had.Thinking about how any man would have the gall to ogle his soulmate right in front of him was almost enough for Chrollo to whip out his own knife.

He probably wouldn't have killed Phinks - Chrollo wouldn't be _that_ extreme. He would have just left a scar - a clear message of the consequences if they someone looked at his soulmate even in a slightly suggestive way. 

Jealousy was a perplexing feeling. Chrollo at first did not see why people felt the need to be so envious when it came to those who they valued - whether it be friends, lovers, or family. It seemed so strange to be so possessive over someone as if they were some priceless treasure that could not be replaced. It was never something Chrollo understood until he met his soulmate.

Chrollo knew the name of his soulmate the first time her name appeared on his wrist. Unlike those who wished to hide it until they were ready or automatically scurried off to find their partner, he didn't see much point in avoiding or pursuing destiny. If they were truly soulmates, they were bound to meet at some point regardless if they were ever 'ready' or not. Chrollo found the idea of soulmates compelling, but thought that maybe the experiences were just poetically exaggerated. A romantic fantasy which could tug at the heart in yearning, but a fantasy no less. But no novel, no amount of romantic stanzas of poetry could have prepared him for the cacophony of emotions that struck him as it did when he saw her that day. 

* * *

_It was on an uneventful, chilly morning. Chrollo was scoping out the city, mapping the layout for a small scale job. He had found himself at a tranquil park, still devoid of any people at this time of morning aside from a few joggers and bikers. They lake was occupied by some waterfowl which paid no mind to him as he watched them skim the water._

_As he continued down the paved dirt path, Chrollo realized he suddenly felt warm. A bit confused due to the fact that the sun hadn't peeked out from the blanket of clouds yet, and there was no other source of heat near him. It took awhile for him to realize that it was coming from his arm. Slipping down the sleeves of his suit jacket and dress shirt, the source of this warmth coming from his soulmate's name._

_And that was when he looked up._

_Chrollo could recount every little detail about her. Sitting on the park bench, deeply engrossed with a novel in one hand while munching on a bun which she held in the other. Her long hair was tied up in a loose ponytail, her tresses glowing like spinel gems that he had once stolen from a jewel gallery. The young woman's cheeks were a peachy pink, bitten by the cold wind. Her eyes were dark and focused, unaware of the man gazing upon her just a few feet away._

_He felt the blood rush to his cheeks and his heart hammering against his chest, the sound echoing up to his head. Chrollo actually had to glance away to try and gather his composure. Deep inside him toiled sentiments which he could not describe. Just taking a glance at her threatened his knees to give out on the spot. Chrollo just wanted to go over and hold her, to spill out all the emotions spinning inside him._ _He had to steady himself. Taking in a couple of deep breathes until his flush went away, though his heart's thumping was undeterred. So was this what having such intense emotions felt like? Once the blood was able to rush out of his head, he couldn't help but be fascinated by what he had just gone through._

_Chrollo wanted to feel that again._

_After what felt like a couple of minutes, Chrollo walked toward her. Glancing at the title of the book she was reading. "Troilus and Cressida?" He inquired._

_When she looked up at him, her eyes were wide with surprise. Her dark eyes flickered like ambers in the light. The hairs which had fallen from her ponytail tickled her cheeks, and her lips were rosy from the cold. It took all of Chrollo's willpower to not reach out and stroke away the stray strands away from her face and to press her lips against his own. He only longed to wonder how soft those lips would feel._

_Once she processed his question, the young woman blinked and chuckled nervously. "O-oh sorry!" She said. "Yes, its Troilus and Cressida! Have you read it before?"_

_"Y-yes," Chrollo mentally cursed for stuttering and sounding so nervous and awkward. Usually when it came to amorous approaches, Chrollo could waltz in without a sweat. Yet here he felt himself stumbling like he had two left feet. He tried recalling the details about Troilus and Cressida but for once he couldn't even recall a line from a book. So instead he just opted to say, "Its been quite awhile since I've read it, but I remember it quite well. An interesting story."_

_The woman raised an eyebrow. "Really? To be honest, I've found it rather tonally conflicting. It makes it a little difficult to engage with and I'm not sure sometimes if I'm supposed to laugh or remain serious during certain scenes."_

_Slowly Chrollo remembered the details. It was not one of Shakespeare's best plays, and most couldn't agree if it was supposed to be a tragedy or comedy. Definitely not one of Chrollo's first picks out of playwright's numerous works either. "_ _Is that why you appeared so deep in concentration?" he queried._

_She laughed, the sound falling so beautifully on Chrollo's ears. "Did I look that solemn? To be honest, I'm only reading this as a challenge that my friend is trying to get me to do. This isn't really my sort of thing to read."_

_'She likes reading...' Chrollo thought, feeling a small flicker if victory as he now realized he had something to work with. Chrollo approached closer, motioning as if to ask if it was okay to take a seat next to her. She let him sit. He gave her one of signature smiles as he asked, "So, what do you typically like to read?"_

_They lost track of time as their conversation evolved from books to a plethora of different topics. Of course, Chrollo had to embellish and lie for some of his answers. But with her he listened attentively to every word that rolled off her tongue. She was intelligent, yet seemingly so soft and innocent._

_Though he wondered what she was feeling? Was her heart beating like crazy? Was she being consumed by a tempest of confused feelings like he was? The woman was acting so casually that he began to wonder if she was just that good of an actor?_

_When she lifted her arm her sleeve slipped down, and that was when he saw the thin, leather strap around her wrist. That was when it clicked for Chrollo._

_She didn't know. _

_He took in this predicament. If she hadnt seen the name, that must have meant that she wasnt feeling the same spiritual pull that he was. That meant Chrollo would have to keep close tabs on her so she wouldn't slip out of his grasp. That wouldn't be difficult if he had Shalnark assist him._

_Another realization occurred to him. That this would make it much easier to get to know her. He had a blank canvas to work with. Chrollo knew that a normal civilian might not fall easily into his arms with his criminal status, even if they were his soulmate. So he would slowly approach her, charm the young woman. Worm his way into her life, to make her fall for him first. Ease her into the blindfold as he would guide her away and into his embrace..._

_"Oh shoot!" Chrollo flinched in surprise as she stood up abruptly, throwing her things in her bag haphazardly. "I was supposed to meet Crane in five minutes!" She glanced back at Chrollo, giving him an apologetic look. "I'm so sorry sir. I'm afraid that I'll have to cut our conversation short. It was nice talking with you."_

_She turned to start running, but Chrollo grabbed her wrist. Outside, he maintained his suave composure, the only restraint holding him back from acting out on his instincts. "Wait. What's your name?"_

_He already knew. But he still wanted to hear it from her. Chrollo felt his chest tighten as she smiled, softly replying, "Kirika. Kirika Paracless. And yours?"_

_Chrollo couldn't stop the gleeful, rosy smile that came across his face. "Chrollo. Chrollo Lucilfer. It's nice to meet you."_

* * *

"Hey Paku! Where did you get the wine?" Phinks came onto the deck. Blond hair having fallen away from the usual comb back. His jacket tied around his waist, revealing his shredded biceps and sinewy build. It looked like he had just been working out in comparison to his freshly showered colleagues. 

"None of your business," Pakunoda said, taking a long sip. "Besides you get too rowdy when you're intoxicated."

Phinks huffed. "Fine. Be like that." He then noticed Chrollo was also there. Phinks's face falling a bit and his face turned a bright red. "I... ha.... uh... hi Boss...." It was obvious that the mental images were flashing through his mind. 

"Hello Phinks." Chrollo said. He smiled in greeting, but there was an undertone of smugness to it. Watching in satisfaction as Phinks's throat bobbed nervously. 

There was an a silence that followed, only interrupted by Pakunoda clearing her throat. "Boss, if you haven't already figured it out, I did not just come our here for a casual chit chat." 

"Oh?" 

"Its in regards to Kirika," Pakunoda said. "I just wanted to know..." Pausing as if to choose her next words wisely. "Have you considered making her apart of the Troupe?" 

"What makes you think I would entertain the thought?" Chrollo said, making his curiosity present. 

"She knows how to use Nen," Pakunoda stated. "I'm not certain what type of user she is, but I can tell that she must know how to use her abilities to some extent. I'm sure that Phinks noticed as well." She side-eyed the said man, as if she was pushing him for his input on the topic. 

Phinks folded his arms across his chest, shaking off his embarrassment from earlier. "It might not have been something she was aware of, but she has a natural fighter's stance. Or at least around me she did..." Though he quickly put up his hands. "I was't trying to scare her Boss. That's just my face." 

Pakunoda nodded, seeming to agree with Phinks's observations. Glancing at Chrollo. "Has she told you about her abilities?" 

Chrollo shook his head. "I would rather not pry unless it proves to be something I must absolutely need to know," Meeting Pakunoda's gaze he replied, "I'm surprised that you haven't used your abilities to figure it out." 

Pakunoda swishes the remainder of her wine in the glass before taking one last sip. "Perhaps I have the same sentiments as you." 

"That still doesn't answer the question Boss," Phinks grunted. "Are you going to make her one of us?"

Chrollo closed his book. "She is already my soulmate. Making her a Spider would not change her connection with the Troupe," he stated. "Besides, she hasn't shown us her full capabilities so we cannot evaluate if she would be able to keep up with the Troupe. Also, I would rather lower the possibility of my soulmate getting herself killed in combat as much as possible." 

There was a heavy implication in that last statement. If you were a Nen user and if your soulmate was killed, there was a high possibility of your ability to use Nen to completely disappear. That didn't even include the emotional and physical toll it would take. For a Nen user, that was devastating in itself. For the Head of the Spider to lose his Nen could have it's own unpredictable consequences. 

"The Spider still has all its parts," Chrollo continued. "There is no necessity in initiating another member at this point." Silver eyes flickered, watching Pakunoda and Phinks. "Do you two have any objections?"

Phinks shook his head. Pakunoda just let out a simple, "No." 

The discussion concluded, though only for now. This conversation was still open for future discussion depending on how things went. 

"I think I will be retiring for the evening," Chrollo said making his way back to the ship. "Make sure that the both of you get some rest as well. We have a long day ahead of us." 

* * *

He quietly returned to the shared bedroom. The moonlight spilling onto any surface it could reach. 

Kirika's long hair fell around her slumbering form. She smelled of the same soap Chrollo had used. The woman was only dressed on a loosely tied bathrobe. 

Normally Chrollo did not leave marks, but as Kirika turned over, her robe fell away. The illumination of the moon revealing the various impassioned love bites on her smooth skin. It also revealed a large white scar, starting from under her left breast down across her stomach. That was not the only scar on her body, she had many more. All looked large and painful, and it hurt Chrollo to see them. 

He shed his coat and pants. Sliding into bed and holding her close. Her bare skin pressed against his, her eyelashes tickling his shoulder. 

To be honest, there was not much that he knew about her past. Even with Shalnark's help there were large blanks and discrepancies. When he asked about the scars and nightmares, she refused to speak. And he relented. Figuring with more time and love that she would eventually tell him everything. 

Chrollo was a patient man, but all patience wore thin. Pressing kisses on her forehead, he wished he could force the answers from her. That she would tell him who hurt her and left these scars on her. The thoughts of finding those responsible filled him with an indescribable rage, wanting their deaths to be as excruciating and painful as possible. 

Her face was so peaceful, and Chrollo wished he could keep it like that. When courting her, he slipped. Made a mistake of overstepping his boundaries. That caused her to continuously resist him and his love. 

But he would not make that mistake ever again. Chrollo would slither back into her heart again, no matter how long it would take. And when he had his hold on her completely, Chrollo would make sure that she would never leave him. 


	7. Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirika finally meets the Troupe, but is constantly distracted by the persistent itching sensation on her arm.

It started out as an itch when Kirika awoke that morning. It felt like a mosquito bite, but she didn't see any apparent bite.

The flurry of getting ready to leave before the ship landed in made the itchy spot easy to ignore. However, sitting still in the car made the problem only more apparent. She tried resist the urge to scratch beneath the sleeve of her shirt, trying to settle for just rigorously rubbing her wrist against her hip. But that did little to ease the irritable sensation. 

"Is something the matter?" Chrollo asked, looking over at his soulmate, "You've been scratching at your arm since breakfast." 

Kirika pulled down her sleeve, grimacing to see that she still couldn't see any source of this predicament. She only saw Chrollo's name, the skin around her wrist area pink from the amount of rubbing and scratching her wrist had gone through. "I'm not sure... I'll have to get it looked at later." 

Chrollo took her arm and glanced at it, Jude also taking a peak. Chrollo was curious, but he pulled the sleeve back up. "I'll have Machi take a look at your arm then," he said, squeezing her wrist before releasing it. "Just hold on until then."

They drove from their landing destination down a seemingly deserted road, away from any of the main cities of the Mimbo Republic. It seemed that they were going straight to meet with the Troupe. According to Chrollo on the ride there, most of the members would be there. Kirika still did not feel any easier meeting the troupe, though she enquired, "Most? Not all of them will be there?" She had no idea how exactly Phantom Troupe activities worked, but she assumed that at least all of the members would be there for the heist. 

"Let's just say some are more... fickle than others."

Phinks, who was now in the passenger seat as Pakunoda drove, snorted as he huffed, "More like just one." While the man had a natural scowl, it only seemed to deepen as he thought of this particular individual. "I still don't understand why he's even with the Troupe. He barely does shit!" 

"Phinks," Pakunoda scolded, motioning to Jude. "Language." 

"Oh fuck sorry-" That earned a solid whack from Pakunoda, causing the blond to let out a yell before devolving into a series of inaudible grumbles, holding his head. Kirika tried to supress a laugh while Chrollo only smiled faintly. "D-Don't laugh at me!" Phinks said sheepishly, glancing back at the family with a pitiful expression on his face which only made the two chuckle harder. Jude just watched the adults curiously, wondering why they were making such a fuss. 

After gathering herself together, Kirika continued, "So, who is this supposed deadbeat individual?" 

"Not anyone you should concern yourself with," Pakunoda said bluntly. Phinks nodded in agreement, probably not saying anything lest he accidentally swear again and incite another hit from Pakunoda. Chrollo just patted Kirika's head, kissing her temple.

"It isn't anyone you need to know as of now, love." 

Now Kirika was both intrigued and suspicious. It was only last week that Chrollo put so much emphasis on the importance of her and Jude meeting the members of the Phantom Troupe. Now all of a sudden, just one individual was not that important to meet? She wondered what the story was behind this nameless individual, and wondered if Pakunoda and Phinks's opinion of this person were shared by the rest of the Troupe. She figured it probably was if Chrollo hadn't interjected yet. Though it made her curious as to why Chrollo would let such a conflicting individual inside his precious group in the first place? Then again, Chrollo was the type to let things pan out if he found them thought-provoking so perhaps Chrollo was curious to see how this individual would impact the collective. Or perhaps maybe he just didn't see this individual as a large concern. Regardless, it all seemed rather strange. 

She would have dwelled on this a bit more had it not been for the itching sensation, which came back to divert her attention. Kirika clenched her fist, just hoping that she could solve this predicament quickly. 

* * *

They arrived at a series of decrepit buildings. The structures appeared to be old, but not ancient. Perhaps a mining community or some other factory town from an industrial period long passed. Some of the buildings looked completely decrepit, while others were only slight weathered but overall still in decent shape. Aside from that, there was no other sign of civilization in sight. A perfect temporary hideout for a criminal group, Kirika guessed. 

As they walked through the abandoned town, she could feel the presence of several people. It must have been the Troupe, but regardless it still made her ill at ease. Jude walked by her side, so she gently moved him closer to her leg not wanting to take any chances. 

Eventually they reached an abandoned town hall. The pillars crumbling apart at the entrance, the shadows too dark for one to casually peak inside. Phinks and Pakunoda entered first, examining the interior before the latter motioned them in. Chrollo followed, but stopped when he noticed Kirika and Jude didn't come with him. He walked back over to them. Cupping Kirika's face in his hands, making her look into his eyes. "Are you nervous?" 

Kirika could only glance to the side with her eyes. "I mean, wouldn't you be if you were about to meet some of the most dangerous criminals on the Bounty list?" She still held Jude close to her as she continued, "I still don't understand why our child has to be involved with this either."

Chrollo only chuckled, and Kirika wanted to slap that condescending expression off his face. Leaning close enough that their noses brushed together, he murmured, "This is my family. This is my life. And I very much want you and Jude to be apart of it, Kirika." She didn't dare move as she could feel his grip tighten just the slightest bit. "Though as my soulmate, I don't think much of us really have a say in the matter." His voice got particularly low at that bit, and she felt the pit inside of her twist in knots. She glanced at those eyes, and for a moment they weren't their usual dove grey, but a deep ocean of darkness. Kirika wanted to break eye contact with the man but the aura pouring off him advised her instincts to not avert her gaze. Cold sweat began to bead down the side of her face. The only thing she could do was grasp onto Jude, trying to control the trembling in her hand. 

He got even closer, and for once Kirika did not try to resist him. Though her lips were tense and stiff when his own pressed against her. They remained in that position for a few moments before he pulled away. The light returning to his eyes as Chrollo said, "Come along, my love. We shouldn't keep our family waiting now, right?" 

She could only weakly bring herself to nod. Kirika had almost forgotten how terrifying Chrollo could be during the past months of him being so domestically gentle. She grimaced and mentally beat herself up for carelessly falling into a sense of security. Sure, the man had not shown a physically violent side towards her directly, but she knew that Chrollo was capable of killing someone without even the slightest hint of remorse. She had learned that the hard way once, and she definitely did not want to go through that again.

Kirika was reminded of the corpses that were strewn in front of her, the faint glow of Indoor Fish swimming around her. The desperate please of those who somehow remained alive despite the maiming they had gone through echoed in her head. All she could do was stand there in shock, covered in the blood of those precious to her as Chrollo slowly came behind her. She remembered how he just smiled in satisfaction at his handiwork. 

_"See, your friends were too weak to protect you..." Kirika's trembling form was pulled into his grasp, Chrollo's bloodied hand tracing across her cheek. "You never needed them."_

_He kissed her tears away, quietly whispering "You only need me."_

"Mama..." Kirika had to hold back tears, remembering that she was still in the presence of Jude. Glancing down, the boy looked at her in confused concern. Summoning up a small bit of strength, she smiled at him and urged him to walk forward. Even in fear, she had to remind herself that she needed to be strong for her baby. Letting Chrollo wrap his arm around her shoulder, only easing up as she could his emotions begin to lighten up. Then they ascended into the darkness of the ruins. 

The only sounds that were heard was the faint patting of their shoes and their breathing. Only some light from the outside trickled in, barely enough to light their path. As her vision adjusted, she could see a clearing up ahead. 

Pakunoda and Phinks who had gone ahead were talking to the few people that were already there. Kirika recognized a few faces already there, but some she did not recognize. There was a man dressed in purple robes and a sword at his side engaged in heated banter with a giant with bulging muscles and a wild mane of hair that fell down his shoulders. There was a slender looking fellow wrapped entirely in bandages, punching at the air with his boxing gloves. When Kirika did a mental count, she noted that this was not all of them. 

"Ah, there they are!" A familiar affable voice caught Kirika's attention. Walking toward them with his bright smile was Shalnark, "Phinks and Pakunoda told us you were supposedly following them, but you didn't show up so we were beginning to worry!" 

Chrollo squeezed Kirika's shoulder, offering Shalnark an apologetic smile. "I apologize for being the cause of concern. Its just that poor Kirika here got cold feet for a little bit." 

"Oh I see," Shalnark laughed. "At least you weren't in serious trouble Boss." He glanced at Kirika and gave her a nod, which she returned. Green eyes turning downward and he squatted down, opening up his arms. "Hi Mini Boss!" Shalnark exclaimed, calling Jude by the nickname he had given him.

Normally the boy would have been running toward Shalnark with equal enthusiasm. But instead he held tight to his mom and looked up at her. Kirika gently ruffled his hair, nodding to assure him that it was okay to leave her. Jude slowly let go and jogged into Shalnark's arms. Shalnark lifted the boy into his arms, giving Jude a high-five. 

By then, the Troupe's attention was on the new arrivals. Some looked unfazed by the two new arrivals, while others looked surprised. They seemed to size the mother and child up, as if it was some sort of evaluation. But Kirika could barely focus as Chrollo began to speak to the present Troupe members. Her exchange with Chrollo left her her feeling fatigued, and that darn itch hadn't gone away. In fact, it felt even worse. It felt raw at this point, the slightest brush of her sleeve made her skin sting.

She glanced at Chrollo, trying to follow his lips as she tried to piece together what he was saying.Clutching at his back to steady herself, Kirika glanced around. It felt like someone was intently staring at them, but none of the Troupe members present had a look that could match the strength that she was feeling. It felt like something was leering at them, just waiting to spring. At first, Kirika guessed it might of been Feitan. But the air she felt did not feel similiar. Feitan may have been intimidating, but he never felt intentionally malicious towards her (or at least in the presence of Chrollo). She figured if it was the violet-eyed male he would have already made his presence known. This felt like someone purposely hiding, like a predator scanning over their prey. It was a presence that kept its distance, and Kirika wondered if she should interrupt Chrollo to say something. 

"Boss," a female voice interrupted. "I'd hate to cut you off like this, but Kirika doesn't look like she is doing very well over there." 

Machi. Kirika let out a sigh of relief. She felt Chrollo's eyes on her, and the man seemed to agree that Kirika wasn't in the best shape. He agreed to hand over Kirika to Machi's care, giving her a kiss and letting her know that she would be properly introduced to the Troupe later. Not like Kirika cared much at this point, just letting the medic guide her away from the meeting. Kirika appreciated Machi's quietness throughout their walk through the aging building. 

They came across a room that looked like it could have been a office in its past life. There was a simple clean clot with a few medical supplies splayed out on a desk. Machi had Kirika sit down on the cot. "So what's been bothering you?" Machi asked in disinterested tone, heading over to examine her medical supplies. 

"I had an itch on my arm this morning, and it hasn't gone away. To be honest, I think its getting worse..." 

"Any bumps or other skin irritations? Or a change in detergent? Allergens you may have come in contact with" When Kirika negated all three questions, Machi then asked, "What about the shakes? When did that start occurring?" 

Kirika hesitated. Not wanting to admit what had actually happened. After all, what could Machi do? That was her boss, and Kirika knew that deep down regardless of Machi's concerns over her health that ultimately her loyalties lied with him. So she told a half truth, stating, "I was just really nervous with meeting the Troupe. I thought I would be okay, but I guess anxiety just got the best of me." Kirika laughed nervously, hoping that Machi would buy the excuse. 

Machi's eyes narrowed. But she didn't respond. Taking a stool that stood in the corner of the room, she sat down in front of Kirika. "Just pull up your sleeve so I can see-"

Both women froze. The menacing presence was back, but it was much stronger and could no longer be dismissed as a sickly delusion. Machi snapped upward, launching something towards the entrance of the room. There was a soft _thunk._ Machi did not seem satisified, her body tense as she seemed ready to attack whoever - or whatever - was lingering in the shadows. 

There was a clicking noise - the sound of heels against concrete. A tall figure dipped out from its hiding place, entering the room. A clawed yet well manicured hand appeared, holding a playing card - the paper had been pierced by the needle which Machi had thrown.

"Machi, my darling~♦️" A mawkish voice hummed. "How terribly rude of you. I thought we were friends **♠️**?" 

"We are not friends Hisoka!" Machi spat with a venomous tone which Kirika had never heard from her before, the pink-haired woman placing herself between Kirika and the intruder. "Why are you here?" 

Kirika looked up to take in the newcomer. She had not seen him earlier with the rest of the Troupe members. His hair was styled like a crimson flame, a faint blue hue glowing off of it. He was quite tall, and Kirika could tell even without the pointed black heels he still would have been an impressive height. The outfit reminded her of a jester's outfit, decorated in bright and dark colors. He had an impossibly thin waist, but his arms rippled with muscle which spoke of his physical strength. He had patterns painted on his face - a tear and a heart. His golden eyes looked amused as he casually met Machi's annoyed glower. "Why, on Troupe business ♣️. Why else would I be here ♣️?" Hisoka simpered, voice dripping with an insincere sweetness. 

"We said we didn't need everyone here for this job."

"Well, the more help the merrier, right ♦️?" Hisoka said coyly. "Besides I heard from a little bird that someone... fascinating was supposed to be here ♦️." Sly, aureate eyes gradually drifting from one woman to the other. "Is that you?" 

Kirika met those eyes. They were smoldering with an intensity that made Kirika want to retreat back. He approached forward, despite Machi's protest. Hisoka only stopping when he could loom over Kirika, their knees barely touching. He was close enough for her to take in his scent, though taking a whiff almost made Kirika gag. Hisoka smelled of bubblegum and roses, which by itself would have been pleasant if it weren't for the coppery undertones of blood that bloomed out. His presence was just as cloying, a mixture of both violent and lustful intent coming off of him. It made her genuinely nauseous just being around him. 

Crouching down a bit so he was at eye level, his smile became impossibly wider. "So you're the one that our lovely Boss has captured♦️?"

Kirika felt her eye twitch. She wanted to go off on this man, but had a feeling that giving him an overt reaction would just feed into whatever sick desires he had. So she just curtly replied, "I'm his partner. Nothing more, nothing less," When she gathered a bit more courage, she continued, "Are you the feckless loafer that I've heard everyone so fondly gossip about?" 

A thin eyebrow cocked upward, pupils widening. From the corner of Kirika's eye, she saw Machi's expression turn into one of alarm before reverting back to its cold hostility as she prepared to launch herself at the jester. Glancing back at Hisoka, the man still looked rather surprised at the insult thrown his way. Then a low chuckle vibrated through the man's chest. "My my, I never thought the Boss would go for the feisty ones ♦️," His pale fingers reached out, pointed nails grazing her cheek before firmly gripping her chin. "What a sweet little peachy thing you are ❤ -"

As soon as his skin made contact with hers, Kirika felt her body grow taut. The area on her arm which had been profusely irritated had felt like it had burst aflame. It was a pain that caused the corner of her eyes to prick with tears, but she just grinded her teeth together so she wouldn't make a noise. Fingers digging into her thighs and if it hadn't been for the pants she had been wearing, Kirika was for sure that her nails would have torn right in and draw blood. 

By his hand, Kirika felt a shudder go through Hisoka's body. The other snapping his hand away. But instead of reacting in pain like Kirika thought he would, the man tightly embraced himself. Eyes rolling back into his head, mouth agape as he let out an obnoxiously loud lascivious moan. His aura engulfed the room, and if Kirika thought it was overbearing before it was now practically domineering. " _Ahnnn~_ ❤" he gasped out, legs shaking. " _What a wonderful feeling ~_ ❤" Hands sliding down himself as he seemed to relish the sensations going through him. If it wasn't for his oppressive aura, Kirika would have been questioning what was wrong with this man.

Once it seemed that Hisoka was calming down, the aura finally lifted. It was still sickly sweet, yet it was much more favorable compared to earlier. His ran a hand through his hair, breathing hard and cheeks almost as red as his hair. "Hmm... how interesting...♣️" The man pondered, talking to himself. Kirika finally gave into the urge to scoot away, but was quickly foiled by Hisoka who with lightning fast speed gripped onto her knee. "Oh peach... what have you done to me ❤?" He whined, caging her between the wall and his lean figure. "I don't understand what happened but god I want to feel that again-"

"Hisoka."

Chrollo had entered the room soundlessly. Kirika glanced over to see that her soulmate was self-possessed from the outside, and his aura didn't flare. But his eyes gave off unspoken expressions, ones that promised lethal consequences if not adhered to. 

He smiled, his tone gentle as if he was scolding a child for putting their hand in the cookie jar. "Hisoka, I would advise that you kept your hands off my soulmate. I think she would kindly appreciate that as well." 

Hisoka glanced over his shoulder. For a moment, Kirika thought she saw annoyance flicker in his yellow pupils. But then he smiled, slowly retreating. "My apologies, dear Boss ~ ♣️. I just wanted to meet the woman that everyone was talking so excitedly about ♦️"

"Get out Hisoka!" Machi snapped, but Hisoka was already retreating from the room. Though just when it seemed that he left, he popped his head back in.

Staring straight into Kirika's eyes as he murmured, "I'll see you later, sweet peach~ ❤" Blowing a kiss before walking off for real. The three individuals listening as the clicking of heels faded away, and even then they waited just a bit longer. Just in case. 

It was Machi who first broke the silence. "I'm so sorry Boss. I should have realized he was following us," Her voice was angry, but it was directed towards herself. "I'm sorry. I should have done better to-"

"Its quite alright Machi," Chrollo assured, beginning to walk towards Kirika. "Did he harm her in anyway?" When Machi shook her head, Chrollo continued, "Well then, no harm done. I trust you enough that if he was going to actually hurt her you would act accordingly." 

Machi nodded grimly, shooting Kirika an apologetic glance. Kirika shook her head, knowing that the medic did the best she could to try stop Hisoka. 

"Kirika," Chrollo stroked her hair, looking over her. Sighing as he saw there was no apparent harm. "I apologize for not coming sooner." He pulled her into his chest, her head resting against his shoulder. Compared to the sickly sweet scent that came off Hisoka, Chrollo's cologne was a breath of fresh air. Kirika could tell by his grip alone that he would not be letting her go anytime soon, but for once she wasn't annoyed by this. If it meant that the jester kept away from her, then she would tolerate it. 

Chrollo moved to sit next to Kirika, arm still wrapped around her waist. "I'm assuming that you didn't get to finish your examination?" When Kirika nodded in affirmation, Chrollo motioned for Machi to continue with her previously interrupted procedure. Machi took a seat on the stool again, gingerly taking Kirika's arm. Though surprisingly the bothersome feeling around her wrist had disappeared. It had gone from feeling excruciating to completely normal in an instant. 

"Hm, strange," Machi said when Kirika described this to her. "Well, there still no harm in checking it. You wouldn't want another flare up if its hives or something else." Holding Kirika's arm firmly in place, she slowly began to pull down the sleeve. First, Kirika saw Chrollo's name on her wrist. The skin was still mildly pink from her scratching, but there didn't appear to be anything wrong. But as Machi pulled the fabric further down, Kirika tensed. Her breath loudly hitched, which caught the attention of both Machi and Chrollo. Kirika quickly snatching away her arm. 

"Kirika?!" 

"Kiri, what's wrong?" 

_No... this can't be..._ Kirika began to feel the panic from earlier return. _T-this... this isn't possible? Right?!_ Her hand began to shake, but she began to pull the sleeve downward herself. A lump caught in her throat as she saw those dark inked letters. Those damning letters that weren't there just a couple of moments ago. 

"Kirika," Chrollo turned her around so she could face him. "My love, why are you acting so strangely? Did something happen-" 

Kirika whipped her arm around, revealing to Chrollo what was engraved on her flesh. His eyes snapped open, shock cracking through his cool facade. Machi looked between the two in confusion, though immediately looked worried when she saw how Chrollo's composure quickly fell apart. 

Right underneath Chrollo's name another had appeared. 

_Hisoka Morow._


	8. Poisoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka deliberates on the prospect of sharing a soulmate with the man he intended to fight. Schemes are starting to brew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka's perspective.

_Kirika Paracless ~ ❤_

The name ran smoothly off the tongue for Hisoka, his claws skimming the letters on his wrist. This turn of events was rather amusing for the magician. He had gone from not having name on his wrist to sharing a soulmate with the very man he wanted to fight - Chrollo.

Originally, he really hadn't planned to come to the meeting at all. It would have been just another mundane heist, and honestly Hisoka had better things to do with his time then steal a bunch of dusty overpriced vases. In addition to that, it was not like Hisoka's attendance was needed since this was a small scale operation. He was sure that most of the members would have preferred if he hadn't shown face at all. Hisoka was aware that pretty much all the Troupe were either indifferent or despised his presence - not that would deter the crimson-haired agitator from popping in his head here and there. They were apart of his little toy collection, so if the opportunity to fight one of them came along he would _oh so gladly_ take it. 

Yet he knew that their precious Boss would be there and even though Hisoka knew that a chance to actually fight Chrollo were slim to none, he would waste no viable opportunities. It was an inconvenience that Chrollo always traveled with two Troupe members, but Hisoka would wait for a chance to Chrollo to slip up. It would only come with time. Sure, Chrollo was a man of mystique and intelligence, but he was still only human, and all humans made their mistakes. 

He had watched from the shadowy ruins of the temporary hideout. The Troupe going about their usual business. Yet there also seemed to be some excitement about 'someone' that was coming with Chrollo. That caught Hisoka's attention. He tried to listen in, but whatever he managed to catch was very little to work with. A woman? Well that wasn't exactly unusual in itself, but that wasn't really Chrollo's style to bring a stranger into the Troupe hideout out of all things. A business associate? That was a stretch. It couldn't have possibly been a new member of the Troupe since currently all thirteen positions were filled unless someone had been killed though Hisoka highly doubted that. The Spider wouldn't be this lively if one of their Legs had been cut off. 

Then he heard the word 'soulmate', and immediately Hisoka perked up. Not that Hisoka was interested in the idea of soulmates in of itself. He thought of the idea rather burdensome, and was glad that when he turned of age that a name hadn't appeared on his wrist. After all, they would only be a distraction from him seeking out opponents to brawl with. Yet the thought that Chrollo had one and by the way the conversations were going had found them was an interesting piece of information that he was glad he had stumbled upon. Chrollo's soulmate could prove useful depending on how strongly Chrollo felt for them. 

Would he kill Chrollo's soulmate? Of course not, that would be ridiculous. After all, the whole point of Hisoka going after Chrollo was to fight him. Killing the Head's soulmate would be detrimental to that goal. There would be a strong chance that Chrollo would lose his Nen if Hisoka killed his soulmate, and just the possibility of that happening put Hisoka in a sour mood. He was also curious about this mysterious person. Were they a strong fighter? Did they use Nen? If they had just as much potential as Chrollo, then perhaps Hisoka would be more inclined to fight them. But he first had to see who they were. 

When he heard Shalnark, he looked over to see that the awaited Boss had arrived. There was a woman clinging to him, probably around Chrollo's age. Hisoka was a bit disappointed - she didn't appear to be extra-ordinary. Attractive, perhaps, but not anyone that he could see having any fighting potential. She matched the Boss in style, wearing a black turtleneck and a leather skirt with fur lined boots. Long dark auburn hair falling around her hips. Her features were scrunched up in anxiety, as she held onto him tight. Hisoka continued to observe, and was surprised to see there was also a small child that had accompanied them. But it didn't take long for Hisoka to realize that this must have been the child of Chrollo and the woman. He looked dead-on like his father so it was foolish to assume that this child didn't belong to Chrollo. As Hisoka continued to watch on, the more he found out the more invested he became. 

Hisoka moved closer, knowing the risk of possibly getting caught, but he wanted to learn more. Observing the woman, he could now see the aura flowing off of her. Yet before he could make any deep assessments, Machi had come over to her. Talking a bit with Chrollo before taking her away. 

The magician lurked after them. He had obviously taken them by surprise when he arrived at the makeshift infirmary. Machi, being her adorable little self was trying to discourage Hisoka from confronting the woman, who's name he had learned was Kirika. Though he was quickly but pleasantly surprised that she wasn't the anxious little doe she was when she was with Chrollo. There was still fear, but there was a bit of bite which compelled Hisoka to get even closer. He leaned in closer - the physical distance between them smaller than socially accepted. He only wanted to toy with her, to see how much he could get under her skin before she snapped. 

Those thoughts were quickly dissolved as soon as his fingertips made contact with her chin. When their skins pressed together, it caused a shock through Hisoka. His right arm flared up in pain, though it was more of the shock than the sensation which caused him to snap back his arm. He felt the feeling travel from his arm down his body. It felt as if his entire being from his body down to the depths of his soul were being encased in molten fiery emotions. It was intense, and Hisoka loved intense. Wrapping himself in the tight hold of his arms, he felt a low guttural moan shake his entire body. Hands feeling himself up as he savored this uncharted passion that rippled through him. When he came down from his spiritual climax, he could feel it gradually ebbing away. But he wanted more, and he knew the source of where it came from. Before even Hisoka himself knew it, he was on top of the woman, begging for answers. Yet before he could get anyway, his attention was yanked away by Chrollo. For once, he was not excited to see the Boss, and felt slight annoyance that the moment was ruined. Though that annoyance went away when he felt the tiniest wave of bloodlust come off from him. It might have not made Hisoka feel as enraptured as early, but it did send thrilling chills down his spine. 

Hisoka had gone in the room with low expectations, but ended up coming out with wild excitement. He had to put himself at a considerable distance from the hideout before he could finally let lose his own pent up bloodlust while moaning loudly and uncontrollably. It had been really his lucky day for Hisoka had not just one, but two delectable treats. 

Chrollo's bloodlust might have only been a sliver, but it was enough for Hisoka to get off of. There was so much malice and violence in that one wave, even as those silver eyes remained as calm as ever. From that alone, Hisoka knew that he had managed to push one of Chrollo's buttons. Now he knew how he could provoke the man if Hisoka ever so needed to. If that was only a sample, Hisoka could only imagine how delectable the full course meal was going to be. It seemed that woman was what set off Chrollo, which made him all the more interested in her. 

She had been the source of both his pleasures. Even though the sensation had mostly gone away, Hisoka could still remember it so clearly. What could she have possibly done to make him go through such an experience? Was it a Nen ability that she possessed? Was she a Manipulator perhaps? 

That was when the word echoed in his head. _Soulmate._

Hisoka noticed that the sensation was still throbbing hot on his arm. Glancing at it, he became curious. It was an impossible thought, but what if...

The word soulmate still echoing through his head as he yanked off his wristband. At first, his eyes widened in shock. But then slowly his expression turned into one of morbid and amused interest. What was once the blank slate of his wrist now had the name of his soul mate engraved in dark ink. 

Hisoka never bothered to look much into the topics of soulmates, so he wasn't sure if an occurrence like this was normal or not. After observing the name for a bit longer to ensure that he wasn't having some post-climax delusions, he put his wristband back over the name. He began to walk down the deserted area headed to nowhere in particular. In times like these where he needed to ponder to himself, Hisoka took out his deck of cards and began to shuffle them. 

It was a convoluted situation. He knew that if he killed Chrollo, that any Nen that Kirika might have possessed would disappear. But would that mean he himself would lose his Nen abilities? That certainly put his plans in a bind. Not like Hisoka didn't have any other opponents he wanted to fight, but Chrollo had been pretty high up his list. Hisoka grumbled a bit. Great, this meant that he would actually have read up on something he had no interest in at all. Though if he wasn't Chrollo's soulmate, that would could mean that whatever he did to Chrollo would only affect Kirika. But Hisoka didn't want to take any chances without knowing for sure first. 

He then thought of Kirika - wondering what sort of Nen she possessed. Judging by what he was able to observe, she probably wasn't very experienced. But there was a potential with the spunky attitude she had shown in their first encounter. He could tell that she knew that she was outclassed, but yet Kirika still talked back at him. And if she was hiding some powerful Nen abilities under her sleeve, he didn't want to miss out on that either. 

"Hmm~ how bothersome... **♠️** " He pouted, tapping his deck of cards onto his lips. There was no way of physically breaking them without a possibility of consequence hitting him back. A pain in the neck, but he would figure out some way around that. 

His mind lingered back to Kirika. Feeling his knees buckle as he remembered how defenseless the poor thing even as she made her snide comment at him. The thought of her being beneath him as he cornered her on that cot shifted into seeing her spread out naked on the bed. Tears rolling down her face as he teasing thrusted into her, begging for Hisoka to go faster and to stop taunting her. Hisoka was not a man unfamiliar with carnal pleasure and had a slew of lovers in his stead. Yet something about her - perhaps his soul's instincts - was making him extra lustful. It was almost on par to when he found a suitable opponent. All he wanted to do was take her into his hands and slowly break her down until she was begging and weeping mess. 

When he remembered about Chrollo's cold bloodlust, he thought about how wonderful it would be if he tore apart his darling little Kirika right in front of him. It was obvious at this point that the man had some possessive tendencies towards his soulmate and Hisoka wondered how far that possession went. Hisoka licked his card, imagining how much stronger that bloodlust would become if Hisoka wormed his way between their relationship and took the very thing that Chrollo treasured. It would be boring if Chrollo treated her with the same attitude as he did with the many other luxuries he stole and gave away. But deep down Hisoka had the sneaking suspicion that wouldn't be the case. 

Blood thirsty physical fighting was more to Hisoka's taste, he left the mind games up to a certain Manipulator friend of his. But if breaking down Chrollo's built up front of a collected man was all he could get, then Hisoka would settle for second best. The end results might be slightly different, but regardless by the end he would leave his adversary broken in pieces. And if it turned out he could fight Chrollo without consequence of losing his Nen, even better! He could then break Chrollo both mentally and physically, sweeping Kirika away from him as the Head was left to die and watch his one love be taken away. 

As for the woman, well, he could figure out what to do with her when he was done. Perhaps he could build her up, ripen her until she was strong enough to fight him. Then deconstruct her and start again. For now, his aim was for Chrollo. What an engrossing little game this would be. 


	9. Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrollo begins to show a much more possessive side than before to Kirika thanks to the Hisoka incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CWs: (dubcon) cock warming, cumplay

"Chrollo-"

"Don't."

Kirika sighed, exasperated with Chrollo's possessiveness the past few hours. His expression nonchalant as he flipped through the pages of the book he was reading, yet she could feel the tension radiating off of him. They were currently in one of the rooms of the hideout, their only source of light being a candle which flickered ever so slightly with each draft that passed through. The makeshift bed was comfortable enough, but Kirika began to feel her legs cramp from the sitting position she was in.

"I want to see Jude, Chrollo." She quietly pleaded.

There was a pause, and Kirika thought maybe she had achieved some small form of victory. 

"He will be fine," Chrollo simply replied, disregarding Kirika's concerns. "The Troupe members here will take care of him." 

Kirika felt like screaming in her head. Currently, her son was being watched over two members named Nobunaga and Uvogin. They seemed nice enough, but they didn't have a pre-established relationship with her like Pakunoda or Machi. She had no idea what they were like, or how they were with children and hated leaving the care of her son with two men she barely knew. All of this stress because of soulmate's needs to possess her. 

Sure, the whole incident with Hisoka terrified her. The whole development of a new soulmate was unforeseen but at this point Kirika was over it. That was another thing too - were Nobunaga and Uvogin able to protect Jude if Hisoka came back? She knew at least with Chrollo they were on a somewhat even playing field. but she had no idea what the strengths of the other two members were. What overrode her fear of that perverted clown was her need to protect her one and only child. But the fact that Chrollo seemed so unconcerned for the safety of their son got her even more mad. 

"Kirika," Chrollo's voice was firm. "I wouldn't entrust Jude with Nobunaga and Uvogin if I felt that they weren't capable enough. And I know that you don't trust them as much as some of the others. But right now, we just have to make do with the circumstances." Finally, he looked up from his book to speak to her. Though she immediately regretted it when she saw that sick little smile on his face. "I mean, I could call them here right now. But I don't think you want our son to see us like this, do you?" 

Her eye twitched, lips pursed together to hold back profanities. Yet Chrollo was right, as infuriating as it was to admit - she didn't want Jude to see the current position they were in. 

At first, Chrollo had just settled for having Kirika sitting on his lap - which she had been fine with when she was first shaken up by her confrontation with Hisoka. But eventually, Chrollo wanted more - which led to his member being buried deep inside Kirka's folds. He seemed to be enjoying the warmth of her depths, just letting her warm his member to his heart's content. While Chrollo still remained fully clothed, Kirika's underwear and pants were done away with on the floor. If Jude had walked in on them now, there would be a lot of explaining to do as to why Mommy was sitting on Papa's lap half naked. So not wanting to scar her son for life, she just stewed in stressful silence.

Even as her legs began to fall asleep from being in a seated straddling position and that the cold breeze that hit her legs felt unpleasant she remained in his lap. Wondering if he was going to fuck her or just pull out after he was done. At this point, she didn't care as long as that time came soon.

Eventually, after what felt like eternity, Chrollo finally closed his book and set it down. Eyes looking up at her, softly pleading like a puppy. She really wanted to slap that fake innocent look on his face, but she had a feeling that wouldn't faze him at all. "Kiri..." he murmured in his ear, his desires seeping deep into her. "Please, I just want you right now..." 

If it got her out of this situation sooner, then so be it. Kirika would begrudgingly indulge him. She slowly began to rock her hips. Her wetness already acted as a lubricant, making it easier to slowly bounce up and down on top of his erection. 

His cool hands trailed up her shirt, fingers sliding beneath her bra to gently grope at her breasts. His own hips moving upward to meet her downward thrusts. The sounds of their repressed breathing and wet skin echoed against the concrete walls of the room. It didn't take long for Chrollo's thrusts to become more erratic, and with one final hard thrust, he groaned out Kirika's name, member hot and throbbing as he released into her.

The man always came in loads, and if it wasn't for the birth control that she had been on for the past few years she was sure that she would have been pregnant with another child of his by now. The thought made Kirika glad that at least Chrollo hadn't been desperate for another child, though with his covetous behavior towards her that wasn't much of a surprise. Sometimes his behavior made her question how much he actually cared for the Jude. 

Chrollo rubbed her back, as if he was soothing a child. "Thank you my love," he murmured, kissing her love-bitten neck. In response, Kirika only let out a vague noise before slowly sliding off of his member. When she finally felt his head dislodge, she couldn't help but blush as she felt his cum begin to seep from her folds and down her thighs. She was about to move away, but again was held steadfast by Chrollo. Watching as his hand slowly moved between her legs, fingers dragging through the streams of his essence trickling down her leg. "Well, I can't very well let you go out there without cleaning up a little, can I?" he said in a hushed tone. Chrollo continuing the motion until most of her thighs were cleaned off, semen completely coating his fingers. Holding them up to Kirika's mouth, he simply said, "Lick." 

She flushed but knew that Chrollo would only keep her longer if she resisted. Grabbing his wrist, her tongue slid out and took an experimental lick. As expected, it was salty with the faintest aftertaste of bitterness. Kirika's lips wrapped around his digits, sucking down on them sensually. Her tongue dipped between the spaces of his fingers, making sure to take in every crevice of them. Glancing at Chrollo, his smile had vanished. His expression was impassible, eyes only following the movement of her mouth taking in ever last bit of his cum. 

Kirika hadn't realized that his other hand had gotten between her legs until she felt his slender, long fingers push into her folds and massaging her core vigorously. She yelped around his fingers as his thumb began to press harshly into her clit, rubbing the sensitive pearl of her labia. Trembling with each steady stroke being pushed in and out of her. She looked into his eyes which were still impassive, trying to figure out why he had gone from emotionally needy to harsh and unrelenting. 

"I don't exactly care if you have another soulmate. I cannot exactly say I'm pleased that its Hisoka, but it seems that is what Fate would have it," Chrollo said. "However, I want to make one thing very clear to you, my love. I don't care if you end up loving the man. I do not care if you decide to let Hisoka bed you." He added a third finger, and his thumb only began to grind faster against her clit. Kirika's moans and whimpers were only barely muffled by his fingers. "You will always belong to me first. I was the one who loved you first, and will always be the one in your heart first. I hope you understand that for your own sake, Kirika. You may have two soulmates now, but I'll be the only one you'll ever need." 

His fingers thrusted harshly into her sweet spot, making Kirika's lips loosen from his fingers to let out a strangled whimper. She released on his fingers, her own hands shakily grabbing onto his shoulders. Chrollo's fingers steadily rode out her orgasm until she was completely finished, collapsing right into him. Her breathing labored as she tried to recollect herself. Feeling relief when he finally withdrew himself from her. His fingers were coated in both her release and his own from earlier. She could only watch him in exhaustion as he licked off their mixed fluids, maintaining eye contact as he did so. 

"We taste so complete together." He murmured. "I can't get enough of it." 

Kirika really hoped that didn't mean that Chrollo wanted to go for another round. Though luckily it seemed not, as he only pressed a chaste kiss on her lips. Handing her a spare sheet so she could clean herself off. As soon as she did that, Kirika quickly leapt off the bed to put her clothes back on. Wanting to get out quickly before Chrollo ended up changing his mind. Not looking back, she headed out of the room.

* * *

She was thankful that the hideout had running water, washing out her mouth and cleaning her hands off. Wanting to be at least presentable before she picked up her son. Chrollo's words still echoing through her head. The man had always had a possessive streak, but this was the most intense it had gotten since their first confrontation as soulmates. Kirika could only meekly hope that this would be the last time but had a feeling that it could only get worse. 

When Kirika finally felt decent, she wandered the building until she got to the Troupe's main meeting area. Nobunaga and Uvogin were there with Jude. Uvogin and Nobunaga were making all sorts of noise to keep Jude entertained - the boy currently giggling as he was riding one of Uvogin's shoulders. Though both men immediately calmed down as soon as they saw Kirika enter the room, the the two still had goofy looks on their faces. "Mrs. Lucilfer, how nice to see you!" Uvogin boomed, having a toothy grin. "Have you come to take your little monster back?"

Kirika tried her best not to wince at that title. "Its nice to see you too," Trying to give the two her best smile. "Kirika is fine, really. Besides, Chrollo and I aren't married." Her arms reached out as Uvogin handed Jude back to her. "Thank you for watching him."

"What? You're not married?" Nobunaga asked, raising an eyebrow with a mischievous grin. "Well maybe the Troupe should hold a wedding ceremony for you two then." 

_Oh god no._ Kirika thought, bouncing Jude in her arms before setting him down. "I don't know, we just never discussed it. I think its enough that we're soulmates." 

The two men were oblivious to the events that happened earlier. The most the Troupe had got was that Hisoka was just causing his usual mischief when it came to newbies. The whole Hisoka incident was just kept between Kirika, Chrollo and Machi for now. Not wanting personal business to interfere with Phantom Troupe duties so early on. The only other person that Kirika would have guessed to have known was Pakunoda maybe. But she didn't have time to discuss it with the other woman before she left for her particular job. Kirika just hoped that Hisoka would keep his mouth shut until they were ready. 

Kirika continued a light chat with the two men before deciding that it was time for Jude to turn in for the night. Jude, who had seemingly warmed up to both men quickly gave them both a hug before leaving with his mother. That interaction eased her nerves a bit, and she felt that perhaps she could put her trust in them a little. As she led Jude through the building though, she wondered if they would sleeping in the same room as Chrollo or in a different room. She decided to just peek into his room and ask before giving Jude his bath. 

She walked in, sighing as she said, "Chrollo, is Jude going to sleep with us or-" 

"Hello, sweet little peach ❤."

Kirika nearly jumped out of her own skin. Looking over to her left, she quickly backpedaled away from the magician who leaning against the door frame. Eyes glittering from the candlelight as he smiled down at her. Slowly, she glanced back at Chrollo, who seemed completely fine with Hisoka's presence. Kirika gently moved Jude behind her, glowering at the both of them. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Oh how harsh ♠️." Hisoka pouted. "Can't I just come in to visit my lovely little soulmate ❤?" Though immediately the fake sweetness went away as he whispered. "After you put your little one to sleep, come back here ♦️. We have quite a bit to talk about ♦️." 


	10. Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka makes a seemingly harmless proposal at first, but there's a much more sinister catch to it. Stressed out by everything going on, Kirika turns to the comfort of a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noncon touching/kissing, emotional manipulation, mentions of blood and dismemberment, yandere tendencies mentioned, mentions of forced isolation

"...excuse me?"

"A date ❤."

Kirika gave both men in front of her an incredulous look.

After she had tucked in Jude for bed in a different room, Kirika had reluctantly returned to Chrollo's bedroom where he and Hisoka were awaiting. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but she knew whatever the two men were up to it couldn't have been good. Just by seeing the way they were perfectly fine with each other when just hours ago they were ready to fight was disconcerting. It seemed that they had come up with some sort of agreement while she had been away, but as to what it had been Kirika could only guess. Knowing that she would have to have a sharp wit and persistent if she wanted the underlying truth with these men. So when Hisoka had proposed a date out of all things, it immediately made her apprehensive. 

"A date... with just you? Or the both of you?" 

"All me, peach ❤," Hisoka purred, walking over to her. His long sinewy arms entrapping her, pulling her in a constricting embrace. "I just want to take the time to get to know you better my dear, and the Boss was generous enough to give the okay ♦️. Now its just up to you to say yes ❤."

Her amber eyes flickered between the two. Chrollo was as equanimous as he normally was, not in the least perturbed by Hisoka's words or his increasingly tight hug around Kirika. The initial possessiveness which he had shown only minutes before had completely dissolved. Even as Hisoka nuzzled his face into Kirika's neck to take in her scent, he didn't move an inch away from where he was seated. 

"What's the catch?" She would have held up her hand to stop either of the men interjecting, but she just continued on quickly, stating, "You both are obviously way too relaxed for two men who obviously don't like each other. I'm not stupid. There's something that you came to an agreement to, and I want to know. I'm not giving my answer until one of you fesses up." Did she actually have a choice in this date, or whatever scheme they were plotting together. Probably not as much as she hated to admit her lack of agency and the two men's constant dismissal of her own input in this situation. But Kirika wasn't going down without trying to resist. 

"You don't trust me?" Chrollo asked. 

"No You haven't given me a reason to."

The bluntness of Kirika's response made Hisoka snort in her ear. "I'm glad to see that the Boss over here hasn't managed to break your fiery spirit ♣️," He hummed, a finger tracing up Kirika's cheek before spinning it in a lock of her hair. She felt his lips get dangerously close to her ear, his breath warm and sweet. "Well, since you've seen through the façade, I guess I can indulge you with the answer you seek ♦️." 

Hisoka spun her around so that she was facing him, one arm still swaddled around her waist while the other held up her chin. "After our little date, Chrollo and I want to have a little fun with you... a threesome, if you want to call it that ❤." 

Immediately, Kirika's body felt hot from embarrassment. "I-I.... why?"

"Why not ♣️?" Hisoka giggled, an unsettling sound. "I just want a sweet little taste of my soulmate ❤. But bossy Boss over there won't give us a little privacy alone, so I suggested that he should just join us for this first time ♦️." 

"I just want to make sure that you don't take things too far." The edge returned in Chrollo's voice, though he still maintained a tranquil smile. 

"Oh boo **♠️** ," Hisoka said, sticking out his tongue. "That's not very nice of you to imply that I would hurt our darling in any way ❤," A grin creeping back up his face as he continued, "Besides, maybe if I'm feeling generous, maybe I'll let you have a swing with me too ♣️." It could have been a joke, but judging by the way Hisoka bucked his hips just slightly might have hinted that he could have been serious. Kirika blushed, feeling the impression of his dick against her leg as he moved. 

"I think I would be fine without that offer," Chrollo said, his smile dropping slightly as he seemed displeased with the mental image Hisoka had bestowed upon him. "Kirika, this is all up to you. You can say no if you wish to." 

_Oh now you ask for my opinion_ she thought to herself.

Kirika considered her options. On one hand, she wasn't keen on the idea of sleeping with this clown. Much less sleeping with both Chrollo and Hisoka. Why would Chrollo ever agree to such a thing in the first place? Was it an ego thing? Or was there something else which Kirika was missing? Trying to upturn all the possible stones was making her head hurt. But what would the consequences of her objecting to this offer be? Honestly she couldn't see either of these men leaving the topic alone as a best case scenario. The only best case scenario she could come up with was that they would just end up asking her again at a later time. As for a worst case scenario, she could only think of numerous possibilities of how things could go wrong. At least here, they were being civil... well as civil as they could be with the backhanded remarks being exchanged between them. If this was the only way that this situation could be settled in a controlled manner, then perhaps this was the path to go. 

Kirika also had Jude to consider. She didn't want him getting mixed up in this quarrel. If she said yes now, at least it would be on her own terms. If she said no, there could be a possibility that Jude would be used as a bargaining chip. It was hard to think about, but Jude was already in a precarious situation just with presence being amongst the Troupe. Kirika wasn't going to put her son through another flaming hurdle, not if she could help it. 

She didn't trust Hisoka at all, and only had a modicum of trust in Chrollo in comparison. As much as she didn't like being dependent on him, Kirika at least knew that if Hisoka did take things too far that he would intervene on her behalf. Or at least, that was what she hoped. 

After some internal deliberating, Kirika placed her hands on Hisoka's chest, trying as best as she could to try put a little space between them. Not with much avail. "...when will this 'date' be?"

"Thursday ❤."

Three days. "Wait isn't that the day before the heist?" 

"Yes." 

"Isn't that cutting it a little close." 

"It's when we both our available, unfortunately." Chrollo said. "But it cannot be helped." 

"And what about Jude? Who will be watching him?" 

"I'll make sure that Machi and Nobunaga are available." 

Kirika sighed. It seemed that she had most of her bases covered. She still felt that something was amiss, but she felt like her brain was going to melt if she thought any harder about it. "...fine." She said with exhaustion. "I'll go on a date with Hisoka and we can.... do _that_." 

Chrollo's smile was unreadable, and Hisoka had a wide-shit eating grin on his face. "That sounds absolutely wonderful, peach ❤," He purred, pulling her face closer before pressing their lips together. Kirika couldn't help but think his lips were soft, and how they tasted like bubblegum. She could feel the lust radiating off of him as he deepened the kiss. His tongue wrestled against hers, overwhelming her a bit. Her hands holding her weakly against Hisoka as his hands traveled downward, letting out a squeak as he firmly groped her ass. Even when being consumed by Hisoka's intense emotions, she could still feel Chrollo's eyes on her, observing the slightest movements the two made. 

When Hisoka finally pulled away, he let out a shaky groan. Looking pleased at the string of saliva that hung between their lips. "That was only a sample ❤. I can't wait to for you to taste the real thing ♣️." He pressed a kiss on her head, then sauntered away. Giving both Chrollo and Kirika a wink before hopping onto the windowsill.

"Until then ❤." 

He disappeared into the night, and immediately the tension that Kirika hadn't realized had been in her shoulders released. Her mouth and face were still burning for the sudden intimacy of Hisoka's kiss. Though immediately the absence of Hisoka's embrace was filled by Chrollo, who pulled her close. 

"You didn't have to say yes." 

Kirika scoffed. "And then what? Watch you two be petty until one of you killed each other, or possibly hurt someone else?" 

Chrollo calmly replied, "I wouldn't let it get to that, you know that." 

"I don't know Chrollo. I really don't." 

His arms remained around her, but Kirika didn't have the energy to try escape him. Wondering if he was going to come up with some poetic convoluted soliloquy or if he was just going to remain quiet until he finally felt like he could let her go. All she knew that she had enough of his obsessive behavior for one night. 

"I understand that you don't trust me," Chrollo said quietly. "I have given you plenty of reason not to. I know I've hurt you. And I know that you might not be able to find it in your heart to forgive me Kirika," He put some distance between them, though his hands remained on her arms. "But I love you. I love you so much that it feels like its consuming me alive. I love you, and out little family with Jude. I know that you think that sometimes I don't care for our child, but I would put my life on the line for him, just as I would for you." 

_He's trying to manipulate you._ A voice echoed in the back of Kirika's head, and she knew it. Even so, she didn't stop him as those pale hands delicately squeezed her arms and rooting her to this conversation. 

"This situation is full of pandemonium, but I will always be there with you every step of the way. You are the greatest treasure that I have ever taken, and you have offered me things that I didn't even realize I needed," Chrollo's arms wrapped around her again, and he laid his cheek on top of her head. "So please, just know how much I love you... don't let this tear us apart..." Kirika felt something wet hit her face, and glancing up she saw his quiet tears slowly fall down his face. Silver eyes glimmering as they pleaded for her emotional mercy. 

Kirika wanted to steel herself. To remind herself that despite the liquid sorrow that fell from those eyes, that they could never make up for what he did to her. That this was the man who lied to her to worm his way into her life. That Chrollo had been the one to 'teach' her a lesson when her friends tried to help her escape from him the first time. Forcibly gripping her face as he made her watch her friends die slow deaths being eaten by those skeletal Indoor Fish. Remembering as he smeared their blood on her as he kissed her, telling her that he was only doing what was best for both their futures. He never showed her the lenience he was asking for when he locked her up in a room for days as she begged for him to just let her go. She constantly needed to remind herself that this was the man who had ruined the life she had made for herself all because of some curse of nature. 

Still, seeing this fragile side of Chrollo made her heart twinge. Aware that even though she knew that his motives were selfish, that he meant every word of it. Or at least, that is what she was sure of. This was the Chrollo that during those first few months of being together was so open, letting himself be emotionally vulnerable as he had laid his head on her lap. When they whispered soft nothings to each other, and as he confessed his worries and insecurities to her. 

In that moment, she wasn't sure how to respond. A part of her that yearned for the Chrollo she once knew wanted to just hold him close and reassure that everything was okay. But yet the most prevalent side of her just couldn't bring herself to do it.

The most that she could do was reach out and stroke the tears away from his eyes, wordlessly performing this hesitant act of tenderness. 

* * *

She left Chrollo to his own devices after that. Walking down the halls back to Jude's room, her mind felt like a scrambled mush. 

"Kiri?"

Kirika perked up at the familiar, feminine voice. Glancing over and saw that Pakunoda had returned. The woman still looked put together as ever, though she seemed a bit exhausted herself. "Oh Paku. Welcome back. Did everything go alright?" 

Pakunoda managed a smile. "There were a few rough patches, but it was a success overall. I was just headed over to report back to the Boss." 

"I see," Kirika said. "I'm just glad to see that you came back alright." 

"I'm glad as well," Pakunoda nodded. "After all, I would hate to break my promise to Jude to take him out to ice cream tomorrow." 

"Oh?" Kirika raised an eyebrow, looking concerned. "I hope he didn't beg you to take him. I don't want him imposing on your work." 

The Specialist chuckled, shaking her head. "No no, it wasn't anything like that. I just figured that maybe he might like to get out of the hideout for a short while. Though maybe I should have asked you first as his mother." 

"I think that would be great, actually," Kirika insisted. "Thank you for thinking of him. You don't mind if I come along?"

"Of course not. You're his mother, I wouldn't think of denying you that," Pakunoda said with a good-natured tone. "I don't think you met him yet, but a Troupe member named Kortopi will be accompanying us as well. He's a little older than Jude, but I think they would get along well." 

Kirika blinked, unaware that a child was working within the Troupe. "O-Oh. That's a surprise, but that would be okay with me. Jude doesn't get to interact with other kids very often, so it would be good for him." 

"Sounds like a plan. Shall we leave around noon?" 

"Yes, that would be good." Kirika said. She let out a sigh, giving Pakunoda a tired yet thankful smile. "You know Paku... I know that I keep telling you this and you're probably tired of hearing me say it, but I am truly grateful for you. You never have to, but yet you do so much for Jude and I. I'm really happy to have you in my life and to have met you, even if the circumstances haven't been exactly ideal..." 

"I feel the same," Pakunoda said. "It might be a bit of a selfish confession... but sometimes I feel like I'm living the life I never got to have with you and Jude," A small, yet remorseful smile played on her lips. "Not that I would say I regret joining the Troupe, but there are times that I wondered how differently my life could have been. How I could have had a family of my own by now." 

"Paku..." 

Pakunoda smiled shaking her head. "I'm sorry, perhaps I'm getting a bit too sentimental. I think its the exhaustion." 

"I understand," Kirika murmured. "It's been quite... quite a day." Her voice faltered at the end, and of course Pakunoda had noticed this change in tone.

She got closer, looking Kirika in the eyes. "Kiri, did something happen today with Hisoka?" The woman paused, glancing around to ensure that no one else was around. "I know that Machi had said that he was just up to his usual antics but I got concerned when you didn't come back to the meeting area. Did... he do something to you?" At that last part, Pakunoda's tone became sharp though it was not directed at Kirika in the slightest. 

Kirika opened her mouth, trying to say something. But the fatigue - both physically and emotionally -had worn down on her. Instead, she limply held out her hand and offered Pakunoda a weak smile. "Its... a lot. I think it might be better to just show you." 

Pakunoda's expression was concerned, but she reached out and delicately took Kirika's hand in her own. Her usually calm expression became tense, eyes widening as she looked at Kirika. "Kiri-" 

"Paku," Kirika pleaded. "I know that its a lot to take in, but please just keep quiet about this for now... I don't think Chrollo wants the other members to know yet. And I for one don't want them to know either." 

"O-Of course..." Pakunoda assured, still looking shaken at the revelation she had come upon. Kirika wondered what Pakunoda was thinking, considering her own opinions on the magician. Though Pakunoda shook off her initial shock as she asked Kirika, "And how are you dealing with all of this?" 

"I... It's shocking but.. I think I'll be okay for now..." Kirika just managed a faint chuckle. 

She felt Pakunoda's eyes scan her. Kirika felt slightly uneasy until she felt herself being drawn into Pakunoda. The other woman holding her firmly yet tenderly. Unlike the other embraces that Kirika experienced in that day, the other woman's hug felt welcomed and warm. She relaxed, reciprocating by wrapping her arms around her. "You know Kiri," Pakunoda murmured, rocking them from side to side, "Its okay to not be strong all the time... Its okay to let go if you need to." 

At first, Kirika tensed. But it was something about not those words, but the way Pakunoda said them that seemed to breakdown the dam of emotions which Kirika had been bottling up the past few weeks. A shudder went through her body as she quietly sobbed into Pakunoda's shoulder. There were no more words exchanged between them - they understood each other well enough that there was no need for them in this moment. 


	11. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka and Kirika go on their first date together and both begin to open up to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CWs: emotional manipulation, mentions of cheating

She had never been to a dance club before. From the private room, she glanced through the glass as the people were mingling and swaying around on the dance floor below, the echoing music just barely muffled. Bright colorful lights flickered and flashed, silhouettes dancing alongside the walls. It was beautiful, yet chaotic. 

"Do you want to dance ❤?" 

The alluring drawl of Hisoka's voice brought her attention away from window. Kirika was still trying to get adjusted to how... normal Hisoka looked. The crimson Spider had done away with usual magician wardrobe and makeup. Instead he wore a white dress coat and slacks, a red dress shirt and brown loafers. His hair wasn't styled in its usual flame like shape, instead choosing to keep it down, only tousled lightly with the faintest hint of product. As much as she called him a clown, he looked even more strange when he was attempting to look like a normal civilian. 

"I'm not really much of a dancer," Kirika replied, realizing that she had been staring a bit too long and glancing away from him. "Though I'm actually surprised that you took us here, out of all places." 

"Oh ♦️?" 

It seemed that Hisoka was waiting for some sort of explanation, so Kirika continued, "I don't know it just seems like you're more of the loner type, as strange as that sounds. You don't seem to be the type that likes to be around a whole lot of people, much less a crowd." She shrugged, taking a sip of juice that was in her flute. 

Hisoka crooned to himself, seeming to find interest in Kirika's observations. Getting up from the velvet chair that he was seated in, he strolled over next to her. Golden pupils skimming the crowd. "I guess you're correct **♠️** ," he surmised. "I don't particularly care for the company of other people all that much, unless I'm fighting them ♣️. But I will say, dancing is a fun third choice to fighting ♦️."

"What is the second?" Kirika inquired. She had a feeling she already knew the answer but figured that it wouldn't hurt to ask. 

Hisoka purred, "Why, sex of course ❤."

Kirika rolled her eyes, shaking her head as leaned against the glass. "I guess I'm not surprised," she replied. "Have you had many lovers?" 

"Mmm, a few ❤." Hisoka said with feint modesty. "But don't worry peach, I am perfectly clean ❤." 

"I wasn't trying to imply you weren't," Kirika stated. "If I that was the case, then Chrollo certainly would not be the least bit pristine." 

Hisoka leaned in, his interest piqued. "Oh ♣️? And what could that possibly mean darling ♦️?" 

Kirika scoffed, a bitter smirk crossing her features. "Don't act like you or I don't know," she said. "I know that he sleeps with other women." 

"Really now ♣️?" 

"Of course, he lied to me about it. Saying that he stopped doing that once we got together," Kirika recounted. "Then I overheard him talking to one of his... conquests, I guess you could say. Then it turned into that he doesn't love them, that he just needs to make them fall for him so he can meet the ends to his goals. Made it seem like I was the one being unreasonable when I got angry about it." She glanced over at Hisoka, running a hand through her hair as she let out a sigh of frustration. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm telling you all of this on a date of all things." 

"Oh no no, don't mind me at all ♦️," Hisoka chuckled. "I like hearing you get so passionately angry about things ♣️. It's adorable, really ❤." 

"I'm not angry I'm just..." She swirled the liquid in her glass. Turning around she walked over to the chairs. With a huff she took her seat. "Well maybe I am angry. I'm angry at Chrollo for a lot of things." 

Hisoka had followed after Kirika and took the seat across from her. Dramatically throwing one leg over the other as he sat back. His eyes softened. "I didn't mean to put you in such a sour mood, peach **♠️.** It must hurt quite a bit to know what he's doing behind your back **♠️**."

Kirika was taken aback by Hisoka's sudden genuine behavior. This wasn't the man who had been heckling her days ago. What sort of game was he trying to play at here? Or was he really being sweet? "Um, did someone hit you in the head? I don't think that you're acting like yourself here." 

"Oh that's just mean, my sweet little fruit **♠️** ," he said with a pout. "I can be nice if I want to be ❤." 

She could sense somewhere that he wanted something. As to what, she could only guess.

Wanting to skirt away from the topic, she said, "Well, enough about Chrollo. I really don't want to think about him right now," Waving her hand in the air as if she was shooing away something, which made Hisoka chuckle a bit. "What about you Hisoka? What can you tell me about yourself, since getting to know each other was what this whole date was about?" 

Hisoka just grinned. "That's a vague question darling, how about something a bit more specific ♣️?" 

"Hmmmm, what do you do when you aren't doing Troupe stuff?" 

Hisoka tapped his finger against his cheek. "Do you know what Heaven's Arena is, peach ♣️?" 

"Its a fighting place right? I had friends that would occasionally watched the broadcasts, though I never watched them myself. Do you work there?"

"Yes, I do, actually ❤." 

Kirika raised an eyebrow. She couldn't imagine Hisoka working a normal job, unless it was something like juggling balls and batons for intermissions or something. Though she had a feeling that's not what he meant - though the mental image did make her laugh a little. Hisoka raised an eyebrow questioningly, but she shook her head to dismiss him. "What sort of job do you work over there?" she asked after managing to calm her giggles. 

"I'm a fighter~❤."

"Oh. That should have been my first guess." 

"What was your first guess **♠️**?" She zipped her lips, which made Hisoka pout again. "Well fine, be like that **♠️.** Now it's my turn to ask you a question..."

They continued their little back and forth. Hisoka did keep very vague about some topics, though it was not like Kirika could talk since she seemed to immediately have a run around specific questions as well. There seemed to be at least some mutual understanding that if a question didn't want to be answered, just move along. 

"You know, peach," Hisoka said. Pausing as he glimpsed at her form. "You really do remind me of my own mother ❤." 

Kirika glanced at Hisoka. This was the first time during their conversation he actually brought up something as personal as family. Carefully setting down her glass, she looked at him with an inquisitive gaze. "What do you mean by that? Is it because I'm a mom?" 

Hisoka shook his head. "Mother's come in all different shapes and sizes, but you... when I see you interact with your son, it reminds me of how my mother used to be with me ❤. Of course, the circumstances were different, but you have always been so patient and kind with... Jude is his name, right ♦️?"

Kirika nodded, "Yes, Jude." Though she paused, realizing that she only remembered Hisoka meeting Jude that night in Chrollo's bedroom. Eyes narrowing, she asked, "Hisoka, have you been spying on us?" 

The magician beamed coyly. "Me ❤? Never ♣️!" Leaning his face into the palm of his hand, the smug grin fell away. "I am serious though **♠️.** Jude was not as mischievous as I was, but every time I've seen you with him you were always so calm. You never lost your composure with him ❤. It reminds me of when I was a child ♦️. No matter how much trouble I got in, my mother never yelled at me ♦️. We never had much, and yet never once did she ever blame me for it ❤. She was a saint really, and even taught me most of the card tricks I know ♣️." 

His eyes became distant, as if he was seeing a different point in time. This was the first time really that Kirika didn't see him acting in some bizarre caricature. Yet they both felt like Hisoka - two sides of the same coin.

Hisoka got up from the chair, stretching. Then he held out his hand to Kirika. "I'm tired of sitting around **♠️.** Let's go and dance ❤." 

They exited the private room, making their way down the stairs. Kirika nearly tripped on her heels several times, which made Hisoka cackle at her predicament, making a remark that he should teach her how to walk in heels properly. When they reached the dance floor, it didn't take long for Hisoka to immediately get into the groove of things, tossing his jacket aside. The man was a natural at dancing, and even Kirika couldn't help but admired the way his body just moved so well. She tried to follow along, and while she wasn't as quick to fall into the beat she eventually was able to reach a decent pace with her movements. 

"Mmm, not too bad darling ♦️," Hisoka had closed the space between them. "For someone who's not much of a dancer, you sure know how to move your hips ❤." 

Kirika slapped his arm. "Pervert." But she let out a startled gasp as she felt his arms slink around her waist. On contact, she could feel his amusement and lust swirl around her. She was pulled against him, and she felt that his heart was beating just as wildly as hers - like they were in sync. His passion was contagious, and she could only helplessly melt into him as his lips descended upon hers. It wasn't a harsh, raunchy kiss like before, but it was slow and savoring. He dipped her over, which gave him easier access between her lips. 

She wanted to resist, she didn't want to be so easily charmed by him. Kirika had already fallen into that trap with Chrollo, and she didn't want to be a fool and fall into another with Hisoka. But her soul was calling out to his, just as it did with her first soulmate. It made her both elated and trapped to be around them. Her persistent thoughts hindered her from enjoying Hisoka's kiss, and the magician seemed to notice. He pulled away, frowning. "You feel conflict, peach **♠️**." 

The semi-decent vibes they had going on before had vanished. She looked down, pressing her forehead into his chest. "I-It's a lot..." 

A finger pulled her up by the chin. Her conflicted and regretful expression made Hisoka leer. "Well, it is getting rather late ♦️. I think we should start making our way out, let's go **♠️."**

* * *

They took a taxi to a grand looking hotel. To be honest, Kirika had gotten used to seeing such ritzy looking buildings and they got tiring to look at after awhile. And often the people there weren't all that great. Some of the staff were nice, but those in higher up positions would upturn their nose at you unless it obviously looked like you had money to spend or were some well-known name. The other guests were either haughty or shrill, being passive-aggressive or demanding why their caviar was a degree warmer than it should have been. So in a way she was glad that they were only spending the night there. 

The journey from the street to the hotel room was a blur, and it wasn't until Hisoka was waving a hand in front of her face that Kirika realized that they were in front of the hotel room door. "Ah, so you've returned back to Earth bunny ♦️. I was beginning to worry that you would never return ♦️." 

"Sorry," she muttered, rubbing her temple. "Also, _bunny_? Just how many nicknames are you going to come up with for me Hisoka?" 

Hisoka chuckled, unlocking the door. "I cannot help it, its just you're so adorable that I want to call you every little sweet thing in my book ❤." Quickly ushering her into the room before entering right after. As soon as the door lock clicked, Kirika was quickly spun around. She looked up into those glowing eyes, which were bright with hunger. His tongue quickly swiping against his lips, eyes roaming her body. "Besides, I think the name bunny is just so fitting... since I'm just ready to eat you right up ❤." His tone was low and predatory, causing a shiver to go down Kirika's spine. With one brisk movement he had her in his arms and made a power walk toward the bed. "Oh Boss~ we're here~❤!" 

Glancing over her shoulder, Kirika wondered if Chrollo really was there. Sure enough, he was there. Sitting on the bed, looking freshly showered with nothing but a black bathrobe on. As always, he had some sort of book which he was reading, though he quickly put it to the side. It was a good thing he did to, since Hisoka decided to toss Kirika right into the air and into Chrollo's lap. "Don't worry Boss, she's all safe in one piece ♦️." 

Chrollo paid no mind to the magician, immediately squeezing Kirika tight. "I missed you," he murmured, nuzzling his face against her hair. His squeezes were gentle. "Was the outing with Hisoka alright?" 

Her heart tightened at the tenderness in his voice. Her emotions were a mess right now. "It was fine," she responded quietly. Remembering why they were even all there in the first place made her flush as red as the dress she wore for the evening. This went from slow to extremely quick and Kirika felt like she was getting whiplash. Hearing movement behind her, she realized that already Hisoka was getting undressed. She was about to say something to Chrollo, but shut up immediately as she felt his member harden beneath her. 

"It's all up to you my love," Chrollo said, his possessive lust coming off of him like smoke, his smile dangerous. "All you need to do is say the word, and I can make Hisoka leave." 

"I would like to see you try, Chrollo ❤." 

Chrollo's eye twitched. The two men smiling at each other, eyes slowly ripping each other apart. Their bloodlust enveloped the room, and any Nen user that might have been in the area would have definitely felt it. 

"Chrollo. Hisoka." Their attention snapped as they both turned to their shared soulmate. "Please. I agreed to this so you two would stop bickering, so can you please just put aside your differences for just one night." Kirika glanced at Chrollo. Doing her best to comfort him by running his hands through his hair. This seemed to do the trick, as Chrollo closed his eyes and pressed their foreheads together. 

"Alright..." He said, opening his eyes. Appearing calmer as he grabbed one of her hands and kissed it. "I'll promise to do my best... though I cannot keep that promise if he ends up hurting you." 

"Like you're really one to talk Boss **♠️** ," Hisoka teased. But he shut up, finishing his disrobing. His body was chiseled and as muscular as it felt through his clothes, but then when it got down to his underwear, Kirika froze. His member was half erect, but she could tell that he was big. He had the same girth as Chrollo, but at least had a couple inches more in length. Anxiety riddling through her as it registered in her mind what exactly she signed up for. 

It was going to be a very long and rough night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of Hisoka's backstory is drawn from the Sui Ishida one-shot. I know it was acknowledged by Togashi but not officially considered canon as far as I know. But I thought it would work in this instance for the sake of the fic. Also some of it comes from the bit of backstory we get during the Heaven's Arena arc in the 1999 series 
> 
> Also, the anticipated threesome will be coming up next so hold tight in your seat pals.


	12. ANNOUCEMENT (Will be deleted later)

Hello it's Suiren here! I just wanted to do a quick update on this story. 

So I decided to take a very brief break from writing _O' This Tangled Web We Weave_ so I can go and edit some chapters. Most of the edits aren't going to be anything major that would change the story. Most of it will be fixing grammatical mistakes, typos, and overall create a better flow in the writing. The prelude and the first chapter have already been edited since they were both pretty short chapters, but it might take me awhile to finish editing the longer chapters. 

I will be adding more chapters to _Cobwebs_ so also keep an eye out for those while you're waiting for OTW. 

I'm hoping this will probably only take about a week or so to do, and since I'll be on vacation next week it will give me more time to get through this editing process. I hope these edits can make the story just a bit more enjoyable to read, and that you will still stick through with this story while it is going through its editing process.

Thank you to those who've been following this story so far, and thank you for the support!

UPDATE: I deleted Chapter 11 and will be rewriting it. I kept coming back to it and honestly was just dissatisfied with how it turned out. I hope when I finish it, that it will be much better than the last iteration of it. 


End file.
